28th Hunger Games SYOT
by LadyCordeliaStuart
Summary: I couldn't think of a flashy name for this one. Oh well, gather around and join in.
1. One and Two Reapings

**Heads up: there's some racist language in here.**

* * *

Chantel Ivingen POV

I stood in my row at the Reaping and listened to the others gossip.

"Who do you think they picked this year?" one girl whispered.

"I can't tell. It wasn't Mirror, though. Boy, was she mad!" another said.

"I bet it was Cascade," the first said. None of them even looked at me as I stood in between them. I'm just brainless Chantel, the rich guy's daughter. I probably didn't even know what they were talking about. The crowd hushed as Philomena drew a name.

"Chantel Ivingen!" she read. I sauntered up next to her and waited. This _was _One, after all. Silence greeted me. I looked through the crowd at the likely suspects. Mirror was glaring at me. Cascade was smiling. Neither of them spoke up.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Philomena prompted. Dead silence.

_All right then. Just let the Capitol take care of airheaded little Chantel, is it? Screw you too, _I thought. I stared them down and held my head high. I didn't hear the male Tribute's name, since I was busy letting them know I didn't care. I swished my hair and stomped backstage.

"This is ridiculous. Why didn't anyone volunteer?" my father said when he came. He paced the holding room.

"Because nobody likes me," I said.

"Jealous plebians. They're going to be sorry. The Academy isn't the only way to get ahead," he said. Being rich does have benefits. Estrella Vasquez, our first Victor, quit at the Academy a few years back, but we were able to convince her to take on one protégé. She taught me her own favorite weapon, the spear, as well as lots of other tricks. Maybe if the other girls had asked, they would have found out I'm not a powderpuff after all. I wouldn't even have held it against them. I just wanted them to like me.

"You can do this. You belong in the Capitol. Remember that," my father said. He held my wrist and the light sparkled off the jewels in my favorite pink bracelet. Usually I kept it under my sleeve, since it was just another reason for them to hate me. I hugged him before he left. After he was gone, my eyes lingered on my bracelet.

_They think I'm as soft and fragile as it is, _I thought. _Let them._

* * *

Kazuo Braun POV

"Hey, Chopsticks!"

"How's it going, Chinkboy?"

"Fing fong chee ling," taunted another boy who was pulling at his eyelids. _That _one's original. I kept my eyes ahead and walked on.

Know what sucks? When everyone around you looks the same and you're the only nut. Even my parents have standard One blonde hair and green eyes. I have heard every possible way someone can insinuate my mother cheated on my father and that's why he blew his brains out. She didn't, by the way. She _does _have cancer, since my life wasn't bad enough. I ran the last few steps to Ruby's house and knocked on her door.

"Coming!" she called. She opened the door and I got a shattering look at those precious, bottomless, unearthly blue eyes. We walked to the Reaping hand-in-hand.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked again.

"I'm the best the Academy has had in years," I said. "The instructors said that, not me. Besides, I'm the only one around here who isn't rich. Someone has to pay for Mom's medicine," I said.

"Just stay safe," she said softly. I held up her hand and ran a finger across the brass band I gave her months ago.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. Keep an eye on Tetra while I'm gone, okay?" I asked. She nodded. I watched her step into line with the other girls. I picked out Tetra in front with the other twelve-year-olds. For once, I was glad to be in One. Neither of them had anything to worry about. When Philomena called the female Tribute's name, a petite girl waited for the volunteer. Nobody spoke up. That hasn't happened since the Academy opened over a decade ago. My stomach fluttered when I thought that it could have been Ruby.

The male Tribute could rest easy. I volunteered before Philomena picked him out of the crowd. When the applause died down, I sat backstage and waited for Ruby and Tetra. Mom couldn't leave her bed.

"I don't know about this, Kazuo. Please don't get hurt," Ruby said. She snuggled up against me and cried softly.

"I'll think of you every moment. We'll have the finest wedding in Panem. Everything will be white and blue, just like your eyes. You can carry blue roses," I said. Ruby wiped her hands over her eyes.

"Roses… Tetra and I made this for you," she said. She handed me a blue rose made of crepe paper.

"It'll be like you're with me," I said.

"After all the ones you gave me, it was only fair," she said. Tetra, who had been impatiently swinging his legs on a bench waiting for the sap to be over, spoke up.

"I did the stem," he said. "Hurry and come home. I can't take care of Mom by myself." I swung him around in a hug, kissed Ruby, and saw them off.

_Enough sappy stuff. You have to focus now. If you want to get home, you better prove the Academy right. You better be the best the Games have ever seen._

* * *

Pray Jager POV

I stood on my tiptoes as I waited at the Reaping center, then slowly lowered myself down, over and over until my legs burned. Every moment had to count. Even when I wasn't in the Academy, I had to keep training every second. Artemis didn't. I watched my big sister die when I was only six years old. She was one of the first students in the Academy. She should have won, but she didn't work hard enough. The witch from One swept in and cut her down on the first day. Artemis was supposed to be our fourth win in a row. Now she was just a tombstone. I wouldn't let that happen again.

_Estrella Vasquez, eighteen years old, favorite weapon spear, eight kills, _I ran through her stats as I stood. It's not enough to know your technique. You have to know your enemy, too. I'd watched that Games, and all the others, every night since Artemis died. I know every moment of every Arena. I know every fallen Tribute, and I don't look down on them. They were valiant enough to try.

Ijolite prepared to draw a name. I was ready, but I knew I should wait until I was eighteen. Let the top Academy candidate, Boudicca Rime, take her chance.

"Pray Jager!" Ijolite called. I walked up and looked at Boudicca. She looked aside at someone standing near the center and nodded. She looked back at me and dipper her head respectfully.

_She's not going to volunteer? _I thought. I knew I had a reputation in the Academy, but I was only fifteen. This was unheard of. _All right. Change of plans._

Belisarius joined me after Ijolite Reaped some soft boy I didn't know. That was no surprise- Belisarius is a tank, even though I can tell his heart's not in it. He loomed over me as Ijolite announced us.

"Are you sure you're ready?" my mother asked when she and Dad entered.

"I wasn't planning to go so early, but I can do it," I said.

"Please… be careful. I don't want to lose another baby," she said. She pulled me close and stroked my hair.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll be careful. I'm not going to run in and made a dumb mistake," I said. Dad sat down next to us.

"We brought you Mr. Bear," he said. He walked the teddy bear's tiny legs over the bench and onto my arm. "We know you like Mr. Bear."

"Dad, I'm fifteen!" I said, but we all knew I didn't mean it. I've had Mr. Bear since I can remember. He's just so cuddly and soft. I tucked him into my arm and hugged my parents goodbye. When they were gone, I gave Mr. Bear another cuddle and put him in my pocket.

_Better get ready. It's real now, _I thought. I repeated the mantra I used when I was training.

"I am the hunter, not the prey. I am the hunter, not the prey. I am the hunter, not the prey…"

* * *

Belisarius Komenus POV

Another year, another twenty-three dead kids. And now my family wants me to go. Ever since Makarios won, it's been "Belisarius, when are you going to volunteer?" I always told them I needed more time. Now I'm eighteen. Time's up. I know my way around a sword and a spear, but I don't see the purpose of killing people with them. I'll find out soon.

I stood near some of my buddies from the Academy. To be honest, we weren't really "buddies". They were all training to be the next great killer. I was shoved into the Academy to please my rabid parents. What kind of parents make their kids learn how to kill? They wouldn't even let me finish school. They made me drop out senior year. They said I'd either be rich or dead, so what did it matter? Maybe it mattered because I wanted to know more than killing.

I wasn't surprised when nobody volunteered for Pray. She was our best bet for winning this thing. I hoped she didn't ask me to ally any further than the Career pack. She could probably kill me in a heartbeat. Ijolite picked another name.

"Bacchus Vin!" she called. I steeled my limbs, closed my eyes, and spoke up.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I said. Bacchus sagged in relief and scuttled off. Precisely one good thing will come of all this. Bacchus is a nice boy, but he'd never get past the Bloodbath. Now he'd live to die another day. I took Pray's deceptively tiny hand and we raised them overhead.

"Let's hear it for Pray Jager and Belisarius Komenus!" Ijolite cheered. I wished she'd shut up. Makarios came backstage with Mom and Dad.

"I knew you could do it, squirt," he said. "Time for you to earn one of these." He clasped a gold bracelet just like the one he wore around my wrist. _Oh boy, a blood bracelet, _I thought.

"We're so proud of you, Belisarius," my mother said. "Go out there and make us proud."

"Show them what Two is made of," Dad said. He slapped me on the back.

The second they were out of the room, I spat on the bracelet. _Ugly, hateful thing. You're just dead children, _I thought. My family wanted me to kill anyone I saw. They'd have to live without it. I'm no better than anyone else. I'll do what it takes to stay alive. But that's it.

* * *

**I go with the flow, so I shall be changing Cassius to Makarios in my 75 Victors fic, because why not.**


	2. Three and Four Reapings

Rotary Oxford POV

"How's your experiment coming?" I asked the boy standing next to me in line. I'd seen him around school working on a simple dynamo.

"Fine," he said. He didn't even look at me.

"It looks really cool. I saw you coding in some commands. It's going to be rad," I said. The boy didn't respond.

_He must not want to talk, _I thought. We _were _at the Reaping center, but why let that get in the way? Either we'll get Reaped or not. We have to live with it. I turned my attention to the boy on the other side of me. I'd never seen him before. That just meant he was a friend I hadn't met.

"Hey. I'm Rotary," I said. The boy looked at me sidelong. "Did you graduate? You're not at school."

"Shut up, will you?" the boy said with a quaver in his voice. He turned away from me.

_Fine. Be that way, _I thought. I twisted around and was about to address the boy behind me when the Anthem started playing. I waited for it to be over, but then Bubbles interrupted me.

"Good morning, citizens of Three! Time for a Reaping!" she cheerfully cried.

"Good morning!" I called back. Nobody else did, though. Poor Bubbles. She looked at me like she hadn't expected an answer at all. Then she smiled nervously and hovered her hand over a bowl.

"Ladies first," she said. She pulled out a slip.

"Mei Cheung!" she announced. A girl with the prettiest shiny black hair and ashy skin skipped onto the stage. I'd never seen a Tribute skip before. I hoped she'd win.

"Now for the gentlemen," Bubbles said. She pulled another slip.

"Rotary Oxford!" she called. _Oh shoot. _I waved goodbye to my neighbors and started toward the stage. As soon as Bubbles saw me I her eyebrows knit. _You, _her lips mouthed. I stood next to Mei and smiled at her.

"Guess we're District partners now," I said. "We should hang out before the Games start. We can see the Capitol together," I said. She smiled back at me and was about to say something when Bubbles broke in.

"Let's hear it for Mei Cheung and Rotary Oxford!" she shouted. We grabbed each other's hands and waved at the crowd.

When my parents came in crying, I realized exactly what I was in for. They were leaning against each other and sobbing like I was already dead. I smiled widely and tried to comfort them.

"It's okay, guys. I'm from Three, remember? We're the smartest District in Panem," I said. They just grabbed me in a hug and smooshed me between them.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry," I assured them when they were leaving. "See you soon. Love you." After they were gone, I noticed the token they must have been too sad to tell me about. A little sand timer was lying on the ground. I tilted it over and watched the sand run out.

_That's it. Just a few more tilts and I can go home, _I told myself.

* * *

Mei Cheung POV

It's hard to see the bright side of the Hunger Games. Three did win once, and Acee's pretty cool, but that still means a lot of people died. I guess the bright side is it only happens once a year. Another bright side was that that was Ling's last year of eligibility. Just one more year and he's safe. Mother and Father were in their room when we left, digging through old boxes I haven't seen in years. I guess old habits die hard.

I found myself thinking of school projects while the Anthem played. It's a good thing I was born in Three, since I love electronics. I was working on a computer program at the moment. It was sort of an improvement on medical mechas. Hopefully it would help make hospitals more effective.

Bubbles wasn't much of a Three kind of lady, with her perpetual smiles and frilly clothes, but she did make you smile. She was wearing a sunny yellow dress with glittery little pompoms all over it. She looked like a supernova. She prepared to read a card.

_Please don't be me. It probably won't be, _I thought. That wasn't a very nice thought, but it was the best I had.

"Mei Cheung!" she announced. My chest locked and my eyes filled, but I forced a smile onto my face. They can't make me sad unless I let them. There's always something to be happy about.

_Now someone else won't die, _I thought. I held my head high and skipped onto the stage. I _will _be optimistic. No one can tell me not to be.

It was a lot easier to be happy when Rotary joined me. He acted like he was on his way to a party. If I decided to ally, I'd definitely consider him. I had hoped for a second that Ling would volunteer and come with me, but it was better that he didn't. Now he was safe forever. I was about to start chatting back at Rotary when Bubbles broke in. She hastily announced us, which just made things better. Looked like me and Rotary were going to take the Capitol by storm.

Ling was in the worst shape when he and my parents came back. He could barely look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I should have volunteered. I should have thought of you," he said. He was crying like I'd never seen him cry before.

"It's all right," I said. "I didn't want you to. I wanted you to be safe. Now you never have to go into the Games," I said. I found that I even meant it.

"Don't be afraid to run," my mother said. "Just live." She gave me a silver chain with a little lightbulb on the end.

"I made that," Ling said with a tiny smile.

"Thanks. I love it," I said. I wound the chain around my wrist.

"We have to go soon," my father said. "No matter what happens, we love you and we're proud of you. Most of all, we love you."

"I love you too," I said. I hugged Ling and he held me so tight I felt flat. Then I hugged Mom and Dad, and then the Peacekeeper led them away.

_See, it's not so bad, _I told myself. _Ling is safe, you have this lightbulb, and you get to see the Capitol. It's not so bad at all._

* * *

Arielle Ermin POV

Time to make good and measure up. Eight years I've been in the Academy, training and fighting for this chance. Today it all comes together. Today I finally volunteer.

"Arielle?" Brooke's voice broke in. "What you thinking about?" My thoughts evaporated and I was back walking to the Reaping center with my best friends Brooke and Monique.

"Oh, I don't know… the Games, I guess," I said. Monique gasped lightly.

"I know, right? I hope none of us gets picked," she said.

"You two don't have to worry. I'm volunteering, remember?" I said.

"I wish you wouldn't. What's the point? It's so scary," Monique said.

"I have to. The Academy picked me. It's a great honor," I said. I couldn't expect them to understand, since they didn't train. I wished I could show them that if someone like me didn't volunteer and have a chance, someone like them would have to go.

We reached the center and stood next to each other in our line. Gaudius was waiting onstage in another of his ill-advised getups. This time he was dressed as a dolphin, because all we do in Four is swim every second of every day. Arielle started giggling and that set us all of. We were still tittering when Gaudius read the first name.

"Kendra Adams!" he yelled. A tall girl with dark hair stood onstage and checked her nails nonchalantly. "Do we have any volunteers?" Gaudius continued.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I shouted. Kendra hopped off the stage and went back to her spot. I took her place and waved at Monique and Brooke. They were holding hands and their faces were pale.

"Next, the boys," Gaudius said. He picked another slip.

"Neap Whorl!" he announced. I knew Neap from the Academy, but he was never serious. He only went to please his parents. Unfortunately for them, Neap wasn't the Academy's pick. Mako Dale quickly volunteered, and Neap nodded gratefully at him as he left. Mako was a District partner to be proud of. He was single-minded and capable. The Careers were looking good this year.

Dad came backstage carrying a green seashell necklace.

"Brooke wanted me to give this to you," he said. I took it and put it on.

"I'll make you proud, Dad," I said. I sat up straight and true.

"I know you will. Four is counting on you. Don't let us down," Dad said.

"I've trained for this. I won't fail," I said. I shook Dad's hand like a real adult and didn't even cry when he left. I wasn't some scared Tribute. I was a Career, and I was going to do my job.

* * *

Mako Dale POV

Kill the weak ones, weaken the strong ones, watch your back, trust no one. The Academy had a saying for every situation and a move for every opponent. All I had to do was listen and I would take the Games in a flash. After six days a week training for five hours a day, this was truly all I knew, and I knew it well. I waited as Gaudius read two superfluous names. I didn't even know Kendra. I felt much better when Arielle was where she belonged. Arielle was a good fighter. The Academy chose well. When Neap was called up, I made my move.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I cried. Nobody was surprised. It was common knowledge that I was this year's pick. Neap didn't care, either. He was an okay guy, but he wasn't a Career. There's no room in the Games for halfhearted Careers. I stood proudly next to Kendra as Gaudius announced us.

My mother was busy training next year's volunteers, so my father came back alone.

"Remember what you were taught. No weakness," he said to me.

"No weakness," I agreed. "I'll bring Four the win." He left without another word.

* * *

**Finally we can continue! I really wanted to get started, so I made up Mako myself. That's why he got such a short bit. He's a normal Career and obviously won't be winning.**

**Important update:**

**I will be watching my sisters while my parents are at a conference, so I won't have internet for the next four days. Rest assured I will still be writing offline and I will have chapters for when I return.**


	3. Five and Six Reapings

Farlan Lionhardt POV

Strange things happen in Panem. Take me, for instance. I wasn't born in Five. I was born in One. Seems the Capitol thought the Districts might rebel if their children kept getting murdered, so they started a little program to take care of it. The best of the best from One and Two were trained as assassins and spies to go into the other Districts and quell rebellion. Unfortunately, when I was fourteen someone said a little too much and the entire program was scuttled. Now I'm stuck in Five living a life that's not even mine. I do my best to keep busy- I usually have five or six projects going on- and everyone likes me well enough, but I do get restless. Even a little illegal hunting isn't enough for me.

I was never as nervous as the others when Reaping Day came around. Unlike most children in Five, I had as much training as the Careers. This year was worse than most, since a few days ago I'd watched my old friend Kazuo get Reaped. I probably didn't have to worry. He was a smart one.

Ambrosia Poppet took the stage. The one good thing about leaving One was that at least the names here made sense, though I did know a girl named Combustible Monkeywrench. Combustible was safe this year. Ambrosia called up Lilith Sparkes.

_Lilith? Why isn't it ever someone who deserves it? No one does, _I thought. Still, Lilith was fourteen years old. I didn't know her very well, since I kept to myself, but I knew she never hurt anyone. She wasn't much younger than I was, but all I could see when I looked at her was a little girl who should be worrying about boys, not dying. A Peacekeeper carried her onto the stage under one arm. She was crying limply. I wondered how long she'd last.

"Farlan Lionhardt!" Ambrosia chirped. My head snapped up at the sound of my name- my code name, that is. My name is Silken Alois. No one can tell me it's not.

_Who, me? I _had _to think it should be someone who had a chance, didn't I? Guess I'll see my old friend again. Get ready, Kazuo, _I thought as I stood next to Lilith. I tried to hold her hand steady as Ambrosia announced us.

Nobody came backstage to see me. Maybe if the Capitol hadn't slaughtered my family when I moved here. Couldn't have anyone letting slip that Farlan wasn't who he was supposed to be. I guess the Capitol wasn't satisfied with taking my family, my home, and my childhood. They had to have my life, too. Well, let them try.

* * *

Lilith Sparkes POV

"Lilith, do you have to go now?" Kayla asked as I put on my shoes.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be back soon," I said.

"I wish I could come," she pouted.

"You do _not_," I said. "It's bad enough you have to go next year. Don't you have a playdate with Ashlee?" I asked. Kayla groaned theatrically and rolled over on the floor. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Be back soon, all right?" she said.

"I will," I said. Next year she'd be with me at the Reaping Center. My throat ached and I couldn't say anymore. I hurried to the Center.

The one good thing about Reaping Day was Ambrosia's outfits. This time she was wearing a dress striped with every shade of purple that ever existed. Her hair was candy-colored purple and her skin was smothered in purple glitter. She looked like a beautiful grape. I saw some of the glitter smudge onto the card she picked out.

"Lilith Sparkes!" she announced. Suddenly she didn't look like a pretty grape anymore. She looked like a horrible bruise. I tried to scream but my mouth was stuck shut. Tears starting gushing out of me and I crumpled to the ground. Someone scooped me up under his arm. I tried to hold onto the dirt but it just came away in my hands. The Peacekeeper carried me onstage and dumped me in a heap. I hauled myself up and leaned against the Reaping bowl. My breath was so quick the stage swayed underneath me and I almost fell. Then I was backstage. I was sitting up, so I must not have fainted, but I didn't remember how I got there.

When the door opened Kayla rushed inside. She jumped up next to me and grabbed my skirt.

"Lilith! You can't go to the Games. Please don't go," she wailed. She stared at me with pleading eyes. I tried to answer her, but I just started crying again. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed against my chest. Dad sat on the edge of the bench and rubbed both of our backs.

"I love you," he whispered. It was a hollow, broken sound, like the joy was gone from his life. I hadn't seen him cry since the day Mum didn't come home from work and he smelled the flames. I wanted him to comfort me and say it would be all right. He didn't even hide his despair from us. When the Peacekeeper knocked on the door, he picked Kayla up and walked away. She laid her head on his shoulder and wept, and he wept with her.

* * *

Aimee Anderson POV

Six is the prettiest District. We have winding roads and flat plains perfect for long train rides. Me and my parents live in a teeny little white house in town. It's right next to a park, which is nice. Since it was Reaping day, I put on my nice pink dress and my white shoes. My mother checked me over and combed my hair.

"Mom, I'm fourteen. I can do it myself," I said, but I didn't mind.

"I won't be able to fuss over you forever," she said. "Come right back after the Reaping, remember?"

"I will. Bye, love you!" I called to my parents as I ran out the door. Otho was onstage looking at his watch when I got in line. Otho brings laughter wherever he goes. A few years ago he wore that silly red velvet jumpsuit. This year he had on a banana yellow plaid kilt and a frilly white blouse. It was impossible not to smile when I saw that. After the Anthem played at the speech ended, he picked out the first name.

"Aimee Anderson!"

_Uh oh, _I thought. I started walking automatically. _I don't want to go to the Games. I don't want to hurt anybody. I guess I can learn to heal people. Maybe I can find an ally. Maybe I'll win! I bet the Capitol is really fun. _By the time I reached the stage, the initial horror felt more like uneasiness. I couldn't do anything about it. I might as well focus on the positive. I didn't recognize the boy who came up with me. Maybe he'd ally with me, though I supposed I'd have to get to know him first.

I knew my parents would be scared, so I tried to keep smiling and reassure them.

"If I win, you can all come live with me in the Victor's Village," I said. "We can invite everyone over and have lots of fun."

Dad smiled. "You always find something, Aimee Rose. Don't ever change," he said.

"Speaking of roses…" Mom said. She pulled a little box from her pocket. "We got you a little something to remember home by." I opened the box and saw a charm necklace with a little eyeglasses charm. The lenses were rosy pink.

"Stay alert, but remember your rose-colored glasses. Life is never hopeless," Mom said.

"Thanks!" I said. I looked down at the ground. "Do you really think I'll be okay?"

"Of course," Dad said without pausing. "Don't ever give up." I hugged them before they left. When they were gone, I thought about strategies. I wasn't going to hurt anyone. That just wasn't me. That left survival and healing. Healing would be best if I had an ally. I could take care of her and she could defend us. I was going to be all right.

Only one thing bothered me. If Dad was so sure I'd be okay, why did his voice crack?

* * *

Chase Enders POV

It was time to get up, but my body had other ideas. I'd spent the last eight working hours pounding down nails for a new railroad, and everything hurt. My mother threw open my bedroom door.

"Chase, time to go," she said. She tugged on my arm and I slumped dramatically to the floor. She threw a clean shirt at my head. "At least pretend to be presentable." I grumbled and pulled the shirt over my head.

"Oh no you don't. Take off your pajamas first," Mom said. She sees everything. I stumbled downstairs to the front door, where Cooper was putting on his shoes. Blyke sat smirking at the table.

"Off to the Reaping, eh? Boy, do I miss those days... oh wait, I don't," Blyke said.

"Blyke, this is serious," Mom scolded him. She hugged me and Cooper like little kids. "Stay safe, all right?"

"Yeah, come back in one piece," Blyke said. He wasn't smirking anymore.

Cooper and I split off into our age groups and I waited through the speech. I caught Cooper peeking at me when the speech mentioned "sociopolitical upheaval", and I stuck my tongue out at him. Just because I'm not as smart as Six's two glittering gems didn't mean I was completely stupid. I just preferred to work harder, not smarter.

Otho called "Aimee Anderson" up to the stage. I didn't know her, but she looked far too nice to be stuck up there. Otho picked another slip.

"Chase Enders!" he called. _I'm going to die, _I thought. Everything drained away and I walked onto the stage. Otho said something, but I didn't hear it. I didn't look at Cooper in the crowd. If he volunteered, he'd probably die just like I would. Besides, I didn't want to see if he was even considering it.

Cooper and Blyke came backstage with Mom between them. She was bent over crying, and they were holding her up.

"Chase? I didn't mean it all those times I called you stupid," Blyke said. He looked like he was begging forgiveness from my ghost.

"I know," I said. Cooper didn't look at me. He held Mom's arm and stared into the corner.

"Take care of Mom, okay?" I asked them. Mom straightened up at that.

"I will take care of myself, just like I have for the last year," she said. "But thank you." She held me close and fluffed my hair. "Come back to me. I love you, my baby." Blyke socked me in the arm and tried to smile.

"You'll be fine. You're smart, just like your brothers," he said. I waited for them to leave before I said what we all knew.

"No, I'm not."

* * *

**I got the Six male really late and I have to go soon. I'll add him in when I get back in four days so you guys can at least have something now.**


	4. Seven and Eight Reapings

Oakley Woodson POV

Another lovely Reaping day. My favorite day of the year. My little brother Pine seemed to be enjoying it much more than I was.

"Where you going?" he asked me, like he hadn't already asked ten times.

"Just cREAPING around! Heh, heh, heh," I said. It's _always _pun time for me. Pine laughed hysterically and then looked at me sidelong as he tried to figure out what was funny. I couldn't ask for a better audience.

I found a place in line and squeezed between two others boys just as the Anthem started. I proceeded to hum along in an extremely off-key fashion, and soon everyone in earshot was shaking with contained laughter. When Mariposa showed I quieted down. That girl was _fine. _I felt a little pang when she called up Sabrina Pewer. I knew her from the lumbe fields. She would listen to anyone. Pity listening won't get you far in the Games. I was still sympathizing with Sabrina when Mariposa called my name.

_Oh, crap, _I thought as I stared at Mariposa. _I mean, I wanted you to scream my name, but not like this! Play it cool, Oakley. _I swaggered onstage and grinned widely at the audience. They looked like they didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All in all, not a bad performance.

Backstage, Pine jumped up on the bench next to me and stared at me.

"Are you going to die?" He asked.

"Wow, thanks for the confidence. I hope not," I said.

"Dad made this for you," he said. He shoved a little wooden chest at me.

"Thank you. I shall keep my elephant in it," I said. Oakley burst out laughing, and I pretended to glare at him.

"Thanks, Dad," I said. He sat down next to me. It was hard to see the expression in his worn and wrinkled face, but his silence shouted.

"I love you, son," he said. He scooped Pine up and left without another word.

Seven had quite a pair this year. There was the listener and the joke-teller. At least I was pretty strong from all that lifting. Sabrina wasn't a hauler, so she was more slight. I wondered if either of us would last a day.

* * *

Sabrina Pewer POV

The sunrise was full of pink streaks today. Mom used to love when they looked like that.

_How do you always come back to that? She's been gone three years. _I drew the curtains and got dressed. When I went downstairs, my father was making breakfast.

"Morning, honey," he said. He sounded like he'd already been crying today. "I made your favorite, french toast."

"Yum," I said with more enthusiasm than I felt. I wasn't a bit hungry, but I cleared my plate and forced a smile.

"Guess I should go," I said when I was done. Dad grabbed me tight in a hug.

"I'll see you soon," he said forcefully. He kissed my forehead.

I soon fell in with my best friend Maple. Cassidy joined us along the way.

"Oh my goodness, did you hear that Janie's boyfriend cheated on her?" Maple said as we walked. It was hard to pay attention, since we were on our way to the Reaping, but I listened politely.

"She can do better," Cassidy said. They kept chatting as we stood next to each other in line.

"_What _is she wearing?" Maple said when Mariposa appeared. When I saw it, I couldn't help but stare. Our escort had a rainbow feather boa tied around her bosom and a hula skirt made of a ring of more boas. It was just about the only thing that could have distracted me from the Reaping.

Mariposa dipped her hand into the bowl, and half the girls in the crowd gasped at once. I watched her fingers slide the card open.

"Sabrina Pewer!" she called. Maple and Cassidy both turned to stare at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

_I have to go to the stage, _I thought. I was shaking lightly and staring straight ahead as I went. When I looked into the crowd from the stage, I saw Cassidy was holding Maple, who was shaking with tears. I couldn't hear Cassidy's voice, but I saw her lips moving,

_We'll miss you, _she mouthed. My eyes swept across the crowd, and I saw Janie. _Good luck, _she said. A good bunch of the girls were crying or looking away.

_They're going to miss me this much? All I ever did was listen. That's not anything, _I thought.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered. My hands went to my mouth and I cried silently.

When Dad came backstage, he brought Grace with him. At first he'd worried I wouldn't like someone replacing my mother, but Grace and I knew that wasn't how it was. I was just happy Dad had someone to love again. He needed her now more than ever. He was already crying on her shoulder. He tried to say something and gave up.

"I love you," he finally managed.

"I love you too," I said. Grace slipped her engagement ring- my mother's wedding ring- off her finger and put it on mine.

"You're the best daughter I could ever have wished for," she said. "I hope we have a lot more time together." She led Dad out of the room. He couldn't bear to stay any longer. I looked down at my mother's ring.

_Guess I'll see you again soon._

* * *

Calden Orygin POV

I stood right in the middle of a row, crowded on all sides by other boys. It wasn't that I'd gotten here late. I just didn't want to take the good spots. Let someone else have those. The boy beside me was crying. I patted his back.

"Don't worry, it will be all right," I said.

"How do you know?" he said. "What if they pick me?"

"I'll volunteer if they do. You shouldn't have to go through that," I said. The boy stopped crying and stared at me like I'd just offered to die for him. He was about to say something when Remus started talking.

"First, the ladies," he said. He picked a name.

"Eleanor Cotton!" he called. Eleanor worked as a loader. She had some powerful arms. Even in her modest outfit I could tell she was fit. She walked to the stage like it wasn't even big deal. I wished her well.

"Now for the boys," Remus said. The boy next to me grabbed my hand. I held it tight.

"Calden Orygin!"

"See, it wasn't you," I said to the boy. I walked up and stood next to Eleanor. She looked at me sympathetically.

"It shouldn't be you," she whispered. I shrugged.

When my parents came backstage I finally started feeling sad. They were both crying and pressing against each other.

"My poor baby," my mother wailed. "Why does this have to happen?"

"Shh," my father said. "Of course the Capitol has a good reason."

"Hey Dad, could you guys give away all my clothes and toys and stuff? I won't need them anymore," I said. When my mother started wailing again, I added, "Since I'll be rich after I win, I mean."

"You just focus on coming home," my father said.

"I'll be okay. Love you," I said to them. I hugged them before they went.

After they were gone, I thought about the other Tributes I'd seen on television. Some of them were far too young for this. Maybe they'd ally with me. I could keep an eye on them. We'd get throguh this together.

* * *

Eleanor Cotton POV

"How are you still smiling?" Thread asked me as we stood next to each other in line.

"I guess it's just the way I am," I said. I bumped into the girl on the other side of me as I fidgeted impatiently. She looked at me and pointedly took a step away.

"Hey, there's Remus!" I said. He was wearing a suit of armor with a purple velvet cape.

"Someone lost a bet," I said to Thread. She giggled.

Remus carefully bent over and picked out a name. It took him a minute to unfold it with his gloved hands.

"Eleanor Cotton!" he cried. Thread's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"It's all right. I bet the Capitol has real soccer balls," I said. I stood on the stage and waited for a boy to join me. As soon as Remus Reaped Calden I regretted wanting a partner. Calden was the nicest guy I'd ever met. He was the last person I wanted to see get hurt, though he was probably happy it was him and not someone else.

"I'm off to the Capitol," I said when my parents came to see me.

"Be careful," Mom said. "Sometimes... sometimes people aren't as nice as you think they are."

"You're not there to make friends," Dad said.

"Yeah, but I probably will anyway. Don't worry, though. I won't hang out with the Careers," I said. Dad pulled me close.

"Eleanor, no one should ever have to hear this, especially someone as young as you. When the Games start, everyone you met will try to kill you. Even your friends. Don't give them that chance," he said.

_Maybe this is more serious than I thought, _I thought as I watched my dad telling his little girl to get ready to kill. I didn't know what to say. I snuggled into him and pretended I was about to go home.

The room was horribly silent when they were gone. My dad's words stuck in my mind and echoed.

_I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want anyone to try to kill me. Why does this have to happen? _I thought. I resolved right then that I wasn't going to kill anyone. Even if they wanted to kill me, that didn't make them bad. They just wanted to live, and that was all I wanted too. I didn't have to kill anyone. I just had to live.

* * *

**Oakley is supposed to actually be funny. It's just that the only jokes I can make are puns.**


	5. Nine and Ten Reapings

Alexa Cadence POV

The girl standing next to me kept trying to make conversation. I ignored her. She might be dead in two weeks. I might be dead in two weeks. Best not to get attached.

Our new escort appeared. All of Nine had been abuzz for weeks when we heard Kitty wasn't coming back this year. Her house caught on fire and burned to the ground. She never looked happy to be here anyway. Chimera Ilium, however, looked more excited than anyone I'd ever seen. He was wearing a shiny yellow suit with a black sash. He looked just like a bumblebee. He kept glancing offstage and checking a card in his hand.

"Hello, District Nine!" he said. "I'm Chimera Ilium, and I'll be your escort this year. How about some Tributes? Let's start with the girls," he finished. His voice was stilted and his inflection was all over the place. He never took his eyes off the card as he spoke.

"Alexa Cadence!" he blared, stressing every syllable like he was reading a foreign language. When I heard my name, I narrowed my eyes and looked at him like he was the one who started the Games. _You're gonna be like that? I could take you any day, _I thought as I approached the stage. When I reached the steps I leaned forward and cartwheeled up them. I didn't spend three years in gymnastics classes for nothing. Let them see what was ahead of them. My long hair brushed against my face on the side it wasn't buzzed. I should probably cut the rest of it before the Games.

Chimera called Damien True to join me. I never knew what to make of Damien. He didn't say much, and neither did I, so we'd hardly spoken a word to each other. He always seemed to be simmering in anger. We didn't look at each other as Chimera announced us.

My parents didn't seem particularly distraught when they came to see me. I knew they were. It was just that our family didn't show those things. My mother tied a magenta a brown paracord bracelet around my wrist. I slid it under my sleeve in case the Peacekeepers said I could strangle someone with it.

"They can't hurt what they can't catch," my father said. "Don't let them catch you."

"I won't," I promised. I stood on tiptoe to hug my father and bent over to hug my mother.

"May you always have sunshine around you," my mother said. She stroked my black hair. I watched them leave and waited until they were gone to cry.

* * *

Damien True POV

My mother fussed over me and combed my hair as I was trying to leave. When I opened the door, she turned away and wiped her eyes. She didn't see her husband watching me from the kitchen.

"Good luck, Damien," he said as he wished me anything but. I flipped him off behind my mother's back and ran before he could react. He wasn't my father and I wasn't his son. We never acted any differently. He doted on his own children and always looked for an opportunity to yell at me. He didn't have to worry. I got plenty of grief from the other kids who didn't have rich, powerful parents.

The other kids glared at me when I tried to get into line. They stepped away and left me on one end. I could understand why they didn't like me. It wasn't my fault my stepdad was a toad, though. I just wanted to be a normal kid. I would have been friends with any of them.

Our new escort Chimera made his grand appearance. He was hardly older than I was. He called Alexa Cadence up to the stage. I hardly knew her, but I found myself peeking at her, even though I knew she wouldn't notice. She had the coolest olive skin and shiny hair. I wondered if people ever stared at her like they stared at my blue eyes. It wasn't that unusual to have blue eyes, but I was sort of brownish. My teachers said I was a "hapa". My family described it as half-and-half. Most of us look like that.

"Damien True!" Chimera announced. My head snapped up and I snarled.

_That son of a bitch. He rigged it. _I imagined my stepfather watching a screen and smirking when he saw my reaction. I kept my face empty and walked to the stage. I kept my eyes above the crowd as Chimera announced us. I barely even heard them jeering me.

My mother came into the room first, followed by Jenny and Cultin, my half-siblings. My stepfather came last of all.

"Get out of here," I said as soon as I saw him. My mother looked back at him and then at me.

"It's all right, Alyssa," he said. He left without looking at me.

"Will you bring us presents from the Capitol?" Jenny asked. I couldn't get mad at her. She was only six. It wasn't her fault Cultur was her father any more than it was my fault he was my stepfather.

"I'll do my best," I said. She and Cultin started poking around the room.

"I'll talk to Cultur and see what we can do. He has contacts. We can get you what you need," my mother said.

_Bull, _I thought. _He'd send me a bomb. _

"Thanks, Mom. Take care of yourself," I said. She was shaking as I hugged her. As she walked away with Cultin and Jenny, they drowned out the sound of her crying, but the shaking gave her away.

_What did I ever do to him? Why does he want me dead? I'm just a kid, _I thought as I waited for the Peacekeepers. _He rigged the Reaping so I would die just so he wouldn't have to deal with me. _One thing was for sure. I'd never have to see him again. If I won, he'd never see a cent of my reward. If I lost, at least I'd be free of him. From now on, I was my own person. I picked up the dog tag hanging around my neck and read it. _I am me, _it said. It had never been more true.

* * *

Starling Heights POV

"Slut."

"Baby killer."

"Loony."

"Orphan."

There's really nothing people can't call me. If it wasn't for Chase I'd have followed the rest of my family: my father, who killed himself, my mother, who he killed first, my sister, who died with my mother, my ex-boyfriend, who died with his wife- my sister-, and my little niece, who died peacefully in her crib. The only reason I wasn't with them is because I was in the nuthouse for killing my niece. I didn't do it. My ex Croix held a pillow over her until she stopped squirming. Everyone knows what really happened, but that doesn't stop the names. I spent the 25th Games outside of the Arena only because I'd just gotten cleared. I wept for the first time in years when I watched Frankie die. Everyone thought he was a monster. I'd seen enough mental patients to know what was really going on. Now the only one who knew him was District Ten's resident crazy lady.

"Orchard Angelou won the first Games," Cash said. "The shortest Games were the first. The longest were the Third. They took two weeks, one day, and ten hours. Page Milani won them. She used a spear." He continued on, listing every Game, their durations, their Victors, and every last detail. I didn't interrupt. It was a pleasure to hear him talk. It took him years to start back in the asylum. Now I never wanted him to stop.

"Stay here and don't let anyone in," I said as I left. People generally left "Crazy Cash" alone, but I could never be too careful.

It was a blindingly sunny day at the Reaping Center. It stung my bad eye, and I squinted. There was another souvenir from my father. At least I could still see with it. It was just always a little sore. The other girls pressed against each other to keep away from me as I approached. It was nothing I wasn't used to. I hunched down and made myself as small as I could.

As far as escorts went, Fluvius wasn't so bad. As usual, he was wearing blue. In this case, it was a blue satin suit.

"How about a change? Boys first," he said. "Angus Jenkins!" A boy with dark but not black skin and blackish hair walked onto the stage. I heard a woman in the crowd screaming. I hadn't seen Angus before. He probably lived on a farm like most people in Ten. Cash and I lived in a little house we got with my inheritance.

"Now for the ladies," Fluvius continued. "Starling Heights!"

_It's nothing I don't deserve. _I walked toward the stairs. _I got pregnant when I was twelve. _I ascended the stairs. _I let Croix give her away and now she's dead. _I stood next to Fluvius. _Cash... who's going to take care of Cash?_

I heard a screech outside my door, followed by a burst of profanity. A Peackeeper came in walking a few feet away from Cash, who was covered in bandages.

"What did you _do?" _I asked. "Look at your clothes!"

"I made this for you," he said. "It's a starling. I cut myself," he said. He handed me a wooden bird. I'd wanted to stay strong for him, but I lost it right away.

"Remember what I told you," Cash said. He paid no attention to my tears. He hugged me, and it was the most precious gift in the world. He never touched anyone else- that was probably the story behind the screech I heard. A Peacekeeper probably tried to take his hand.

"I love you," I said. Cash didn't say anything, but the hug told me how much he loved me.

As I watched him walk away, I felt panic in my heart. I didn't have a chance of winning, and I didn't deserve to, but I had to. I had to take care of Cash. And I had no idea how I could.

* * *

Angus Jenkins POV

The Jenkins farm is on the southern border of Ten. The Jenkinses come from even farther south than that, and we have the bronze skin to prove it. I was out feeding the chickens before the sun even rose. Ellsworth was tending to the cows when I went into the barn.

"Hope you don't get Reaped," I said.

"Hope you don't, too," he said back. We walked back into the house together. Ma immediately started dusting the dirt off me and clucking over me.

"Come straight home after the Reaping. We're going to visit the Perons," she said. We were always visiting the Perons, or at least Theresa. We weren't actually engaged yet, but we all knew it was coming. Theresa's parents had 100 acres of prime farmland. It was a fine match. Theresa wasn't terrible either. We were both happy we were paired up with someone the same age and someone we got along with. We'd probably actually fall in love by the time we were twenty.

Ellsworth and I walked to the Reaping Center together and separated into our age groups. Fluvius shook things up this year and called the boy Tribute first.

_Don't me be. Don't be Ellsworth, _I plead fervently to myself.

"Angus Jenkins!" Fluvius called. My muscles locked and I stared desperately at Ellsworth. _Please? _He looked back at me and started to cry.

_He's not going to volunteer. _I shuddered, took a shaky breath, and straightened my shirt. Ma would want me to look nice. I watched as Fluvius took out another slip.

_Not Theresa. Don't be Theresa._

"Starling Heights!"

_Her. _Things like that didn't happen in sleepy little Ten. I'd never seen Starling, but she couldn't possibly be as bad as the rumors. When she stood next to me I saw she was right. She didn't look like a monster. She just looked like a sad, lonely girl.

Ellsworth ran straight backstage and we waited for everyone else together.

"I'm sorry I didn't volunteer," he burst out. He was trembling with pain.

"It's all right. It's too much to ask," I said.

"No, it isn't. You're my brother. I should have saved you," he said. I wanted to disagree with him, but I couldn't.

Ma and Pa came in, bringing Caldwell and Theresa with them. I'd expected my family, but I was surprised to see Theresa. She was holding my father's arm and looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Don't worry, little bro. You'll do fine," Caldwell said. Ellsworth fled into Ma's arms, and she rocked him as they sat.

It wasn't until Pa sat down that I saw he was crying. I'd never seen him cry in my life, not even at Caldwell's wedding. My stomach churned and I wanted to tell him everything would be okay.

"Take this, son," he said. He gave me a plain gold band. I knew what it was supposed to be for. That gave me an idea. I slid to the floor on my knees and held the ring to Theresa.

"Theresa, will you marry me?" I blurted out. Ma started upward and stared at me. Pa just watched silently. Theresa's mouth dropped open and she stepped backward.

"We can't get married. We're fourteen!" she said.

"We already have our parents' permission," I pointed out hurriedly. "Quick, just say yes and we'll do it now. Then you'll be part of our family and even if I don't come back it will be the way it's supposed to be."

Something in my voice must have convinced Theresa. "All right," she said at last. I stood up and turned to Pa.

"You and Ma are the witnesses, okay?" I turned back to Theresa.

"Theresa, I promise to love you forever and take care of you and... I want you to be my wife," I said.

"I promise to love you too, Angus. Oh, and I want you to be my husband," Theresa said. It wasn't the usual vow, but it would have to do.

"There. We're married," I said. I held the ring out to Theresa, but she waved it away.

"Keep it as a token. We can have a real fancy ceremony when you get back," she said. I put it back on my pinky.

"Congratulations, son... and daughter," Ma said. She smiled at Theresa. "These are happy tears," she assured me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Now you have to come back. Wouldn't want to miss the wedding night," Caldwell said with a wink. _Ick... that can wait a while. _A Peacekeeper came in and shooed everyone away. Ma shoved his arm away and hugged me one last time. Pa nodded at me.

"You're a man now, son," he said. "Go and act like it."

_Wow, I'm married, _I thought later. _They didn't even try to stop me. I hope it's for the best. _It would be weird to come home to a wife in my house. Maybe she could just stay at her house until we were eighteen. Then we'd be together forever. For more reason than one, I hoped we grew old together.

* * *

**Angus' submitter only mentioned he was intended to marry Theresa. I just thought the wedding part would be really interesting. I assumed in Ten you were allowed to marry at thirteen and up with parental permission, just like some states in America now.**

**It seems the ever enthusiastic Kitty Leek has mysteriously vanished. Whatever could that mean?**


	6. Eleven and Twelve Reapings version 1

**UPDATE: I updated the list of Tributes so you can see their ages.**

* * *

Leo Serrocold POV

The sky was cloudy as I walked to the Reaping Center. I'd seen enough lightning strikes for it to make me uneasy, but the storm shouldn't start in force for a few hours. For once I hoped I would be around to see it. I found my way to a group of boys I knew from work and waited for our crazy escort. Snapdragon never disappointed. This year is was a floor-length dress made entirely of flowers. It would have been even better if she hadn't worn the same thing four years back. At least that one was made out of violets, not roses.

"Good morning, Eleven! And a wonderful day it is!" Snapdragon greeted us. _Yeah, it's nasty and rainy and soon two of us will die. Real nice, _I thought. Snapdragon called up a girl I didn't know. It was just as well. She reached into the boys' bowl.

"Leo Serrocold!" she called. Instantly my mind sought out the best course of action.

_Don't let them know you're scared. Don't look cocky, though. _I kept a straight face and walked to the stage like it was an everyday occurrence. Not something fun or something scary. Just normal. I saw my workmates Spade and Skyler watching me from the crowd. They were trying to smile encouragingly, and I tried to look encouraged.

It wasn't long before my dad came to see me. My mother died after giving birth to me out in the fields, so it was just us. I was a chip off the old block, so my dad looked calm and collected as he approached.

"Leo, you're strong, you're smart, and you're adaptable. You're going to need to be all that and more," he said.

"I don't want to," I said. I hated how scared I felt and how much I wanted to go home and hide in bed.

"I know," he said. He took something out of his pocket. It was the little toy grain bundle I used to play with when I was too young to work.

"It's all I have to give you. I love you," he said. I should have felt silly taking a little kids' toy with me to the Arena, but it felt like the only thing right about any of this. I was a kid. I should be playing with toys, not fighting. After looking at it for a minute after Dad left, I shoved it into my pocket. That was over now. I had to grow up before it was too late.

* * *

Vesper Lynd

I was one of the first at the Reaping Center. Sometimes there are snack tables for the workers, and it's easy to hook a little something. We're always hungry in the Seam, so every little bit helps.

_This must be what it's like to live in the Capitol, _I thought as I nibbled my ill-gotten gains. _You can just eat whenever you want. Maybe someday I'll live in the Capitol. I can be a glamorous television star or a debutante._

I loved seeing Demi Bottle at the Reapings. She was everything I wanted to be, and she was the only good thing about the Reapings. With her gorgeous pale skin and rainbow hair, she showed me there were better things out there. I wondered what color her hair really was. Maybe it was black, like mine. Her slender, ring-covered fingers selected a slip of paper.

"Vesper Lynd!" she read. I staggered back a step and stared openmouthed at her.

_What? No. I don't want to. _After a moment a Peacekeeper started toward me, and I scuttled away from him and onto the stage. Suddenly Demi didn't look so pretty anymore. She called a boy I didn't know. We reflexively raised our hands as she announced us.

I didn't have anyone to come see me. My father died after years of coughing up coal dust. Mom and I were never close, and when I saw I was eligible for tesserae, I took off and lived in my own little shack instead of hers. I didn't think a handful of extra slips would mean this.

_I'm going to have to fight twenty-three other dumb kids. One of them will probably kill me. Ugh, I'm going to get killed by a bunch of unwashed apes._

_But wait. Before that, I'll be in the Capitol. I'm going to spend a week in the lap of luxury! A little makeup, some new clothes... I'll have sponsors to throw away! Then it's riches for life! _Maybe the Games weren't so bad after all.

_Shoot, I don't have a token, _I thought. I looked at my outfit. Just because I'm Seam doesn't mean I have no taste. My eyes landed on the crystal ring on my right hand. It's amazing what insecure men will give you if you tell them they're handsome a few times. And this was just the start. In a few weeks, everyone would see me for the lady I was.

* * *

**I don't have the Eleven girl or the Twelve male yet, so I'll wait a day or two and then put in Bloodbaths if they're not in. Here's a start.**

**One more thing: Vesper isn't a prostitute. She's a sugar baby.**


	7. Eleven and Twelve Reapings version 2

Sojourner Douglass POV

I watched the sun rising in my window and trembled. I hadn't even tried to get to sleep. Today was Reaping Day, and for the first time, I might be the one who got picked. I tried to force the sun back down and ignore the fact that every second that went by might be one of my last.

The curtain slid open, and my mother came in. Her dark skin was ashy. Her lips were tight and her eyes were puffy.

"Time to get up," she said. I jumped out of bed and ran into her arms.

"I don't want to go. Please let me stay home," I said. She knelt on the floor and held me.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," she said. I felt her shaking around me. Moms aren't supposed to shake. They're always strong.

I held her hand as we walked to the main room. My father was sitting at the table. Tears were falling into his food. We pretended to eat.

"Can you come with me?" I asked my dad as I stood in the doorway.

"No, honey. I have to stay here. You'll be fine. You're a brave girl," he said. My mother took his hand. They folded into each other as I left.

I huddled in with the rest of the twelve-year-olds and grabbed the hand of the girl next to me. We whispered to each other as the Anthem played. We talked about the girl from Eleven last year. She died in the Bloodbath. The boy who killed her, the one from Four, took a lock of her hair. My parents celebrated when the girl from Two killed him, but all I could see was that last little bit of her dangling from his pocket.

Snapdragon bent forward and sank her hand into the jar. We watched the paper rustle and squeezed each others' hands. By the time she unfolded the paper we were holding each other like sisters.

She called my name.

I screamed and dug my fingers into the other girl's hand. She pulled away and left me crying uncontrollably alone. A Peacekeeper grabbed my arm and hauled me onto the stage. I covered my face with my hands and tried to muffle my screams.

I was sitting in my cell when a horrible, unearthly noise came from outside. It sounded like a mourning banshee. When the door opened I saw it was my mother. Her head was thrown back and she was crying a terrible raw cry. My father was holding her arm. He was bent forward with sobs. Mom snatched me against her chest and wrapped herself around me. Dad wrapped himself around us both. I snuggled inside them. My breath came faster and faster as I realized they'd be gone soon.

"Time to go," A Peacekeeper said. We ignored him. He grabbed my father and pulled him. My father shoved him away. More Peacekeepers came and pulled us apart like ripping flesh. My mother's fingers left trails in my skin as we clung to each other. I couldn't tell who was screaming the loudest as my parents were dragged through the door. It slammed shut, and I was alone.

* * *

Jaxxon Fop POV

My stomach growled as I opened my eyes. I stood up on the straw-filled mat I used as my bed. The floor lurched, and I leaned against the wall for support. I panted for breath as I reached the breakfast table. My mother set a bowl of mushy grain before me. It tasted like sawdust, but I ate every bit. I licked the bowl clean and stood unsteadily. I ached to ask Mom for another bowl, but I knew she'd just give me hers. Her sunken eyes and stringy hair were already painful enough to look at.

The smoky air irritated my lungs as I walked to the Reaping Center. In the Seam, there's no such thing as fresh air. Thick soot emanated from the bottomless pits that took my father. I wondered if the particles held matter that was once him.

I reached the center of the town and saw a mass of people milling around. _What are they doing here? _I thought. A Peacekeeper saw me and waved me over. _Oh yeah, it's Reaping Day. _He shoved me in with the rest of the boys and I tried not to fall over. A Capitol woman said some stuff and read a name. A girl walked onto the stage. She said some more stuff and called my name. I staggered forward. When I reached the steps to the stage, I tripped and splatted halfway onto it. A Peacekeeper picked me up by my shirt and held me as the woman said some more stuff. The Peacekeeper tossed me into a cell.

Suddenly Mom was holding me up and talking to me.

"Jaxxon... Jaxxon," she said. She shook me lightly.

"Huh, what?" I said.

"You're going to the Capitol. There's food there. Eat," she said.

"What about the Games?" I asked. She smiled sadly.

"Just enjoy the food." When she left, a Peacekeeper guided her gently to the door. He even let her lean against him. I settled back down on the bench and enjoyed a moment of rest.

* * *

**Finally, the real fun can start! I suppose it doesn't really start until the Games, but it's... a start.**


	8. You Have a Lot to Learn

Azure Doyle POV

I looked over my latest charge. He was humongous for an ivory, so more accurately, I looked up at him. He was covered with the kind of muscles that showed me he was a fighter, not a bodybuilder. I wondered if Peridot was having the same reaction to Chantel.

"Academy?" I asked him.

"Since I could walk," he said. I nodded in appreciation.

"That'll make my work easier. Got any specialties?" I asked.

"I usually capitalize on my long reach," he said.

"Perfect," I said. "You must be familiar with kung fu?" he nodded, so I continued. "You're obviously perfect for tiger style. It's also obvious you won't be able to hide your skills. Best show the others you're not to be messed with."

* * *

Megara Wesson POV

Pray stared into my eyes, waiting for me to pour out the intimate art of killing children. I knew whatever way I pointed her she would bring nothing but death. More likely than not she'd be Two's female mentor next year. Then I could go home. The thing was, I didn't want to tell her.

"I watched every second of your performance last year," Pray said. "Of course everyone did, but I paid attention. You were great- you never needed two stabs. But why weren't you smiling at the end?"

"I finally realized what those brilliant stabs were doing," I said. "It wasn't glory. It was murder. I did it because I was too much of a coward to die. It doesn't matter. I'll die anyway. The only difference will be the marks on my conscience."

The admiration in Pray's eyes turned to comtempt.

"I don't need you. You're a disgrace," she said. She left the car without another word.

She was fifteen years old and already the perfect soldier. She was as old as some of my victims-

_The girl from Five crying for her father as I drew back my sword_

I wondered if she'd ever realize, or if she'd count her trophies like all the rest-

_The little boy's scream cutting off around my blade in his throat_

The Devil take her.

* * *

Acee Hal POV

"I saw the way you skipped onto the stage. That was pretty boss," I told Mei. She looked away as she smiled. "Did you have anything particular you wanted to learn? I'm a one-trick pony myself, but I'll try to learn."

"I'm not so good with weapons. See, my one eye doesn't work so well. It's hard for me to tell how far away things are," she said. Meanwhile Rotary was chatting with a poor defenseless servant. I left him to his devices. Let him enjoy the time he had left.

"Then you should work on weapons that stay in one place. Lucky for you that's my specialty. One more thing: play up that spunky streak. The Capitol loves a spitfire," I said. I didn't tell her that I was wondering how long I'd have her and when she'd join the others. I didn't tell her that I wasn't sure whether I wanted her to win so she wouldn't die or so I wouldn't be alone anymore. For me, my Hunger Games were just that. I had to be the smartest player and be the last eliminated. It got me through the day, but I was so tired of playing.

* * *

Jonah Breaker POV

Mako was all right. He knew his weapons facts and he looked ready to fight. I only wished he wasn't so boring.

* * *

Erwin Jackson POV

"What do you want?" I growled at Farlan. He didn't flinch at the inky mask covering most of my face. I'd hoped it would keep people away. No such luck.

"I would like you to mentor me," he said.

"What does it matter? The Games take who they will. Murderers win. The innocent little girls they kill rot in their graves. Just hope you're the lucky one," I said. Farlan frowned disapprovingly at me, then shrugged and walked away. I'd find him eventually and at least try to do right by him. There was no hurry, though. Something about him told me he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Toby Cash POV

Why couldn't Aimee be a little brat? She was looking at me like I was her new grandfather and she couldn't wait to get to know me. Her life was in my hands, and I was a failure. I wanted to carry her away from all this and give her the life a sweet little girl like that deserved.

Chase wasn't a little monster either. I was hoping for a nasty bully that I could wash my hands of. Kids don't come in neat little packages like that. He was just a boy. He was polite when he spoke to me and he asked intelligent questions about my Games. He should be with Hyden, not me.

Aimee had her face pressed against the window, watching the scenery roll by.

"It's so pretty," she said. There was only one thing I could do for her.

"Wait till we get to the Capitol. There are so many wonderful things there," I said. "I'll show you every one."

* * *

Paul Olson POV

"Hey, mentor! WOOD you believe I was CHERRY-picked to participate in these Games? Let's hope I have the sPINE for it! Now, I'd like to ASH you a few questions!"

Treetops and timber, this is going to be quite a year.

* * *

Page Milani POV

"What do you think about allies?" Eleanor asked me as we pulled out of the station.

_That was quick, _I thought. "I played my Games alone, but that was before allies were popular. It depends on the Tribute and their ally," I said.

"I like sports and all, but I'm still just one girl. I figured I'd be stronger if I had someone with me," she said.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. You'll probably want someone close to your age, maybe a little older," I said. I sent a servant to fetch a list of the Tributes. We bent over it together.

"We can nix the Careers, of course. Let's see... there's Lilith, Aimee, maybe Sabrina, Angus- oh, not Jaxxon. He's too thin," I began.

"I don't know about boys anyway. They might get bossy," Eleanor said. I drew a line through Angus' name, leaving three possible allies.

"I think just one would be best. More than that will just get messy," I said. I handed Eleanor the paper. "Keep thinking and decide who you're going to ask first. Don't rush- you have plenty of time before we get to the Capitol."

* * *

Chimera Ilium POV

"All right, children-" I began. Alexa and Damien waited patiently, but I just felt odd calling them children when they were only a few years younger than I was. "Uhh... Tributes," I rectified. _Oh shoot, what do I do next?_

"You're supposed to tell us how to win the Games," Alexa said.

"I don't know how to win the Games! I'm from the Capitol!" I said. Damien rested his face in his hand.

"All right. If you're from the Capitol, you know what they like. How can we get sponsors?" Alexa said.

"We like Tributes who are cute, polite, happy, cheerful, and above all, appreciative of our time and money," I said, ticking the items off on my fingers.

"We will try to be thankful for the food that cost you an hour's pay," Damien said.

_Well, I never._

* * *

Cornflower Fields POV

I gripped the edge of the table and stared at Angus' nose. People like it when you look at their eyes, but they don't notice as long as you're close enough.

"It's nice to meet you," Angus said. His arm moved from under the table. I watched every move it made. Was he going to go for a handshake or a hug?

It was a handshake, thank goodness. Of course he wouldn't hug someone he just met.

"Are the Games as scary as they look?" he asked.

"They're all right," I said. I turned my attention to Starling. She was looking down at the table. There was a tear on her cheek.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She scrunched in on herself and started sobbing. That meant I should try to console her. My constant hero Fluvius asked Angus if he'd like to see the rest of the train. Boys don't like watching girls cry, so he left.

"What's wrong?" I asked Starling.

"I'm going to die and no one will take care of Cash," she said. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

"Who's Cash?" I asked.

"He's my brother. No one wants him because he's autistic," she said. She seemed to guess I didn't know what that meant. "He doesn't talk to or touch anyone but me. He can't live on his own," she said. There was only one thing to do.

"Don't worry. I'll find someone to take care of him," I said.

She looked up at me and her fingers tightened on her arms. "What?"

"I can't just leave him. If you don't come back, I'll make sure he's all right," I said. She flopped over the table and hugged me. Just this once, I hugged her back.

* * *

Peppermint Wilson POV

Sojourner pressed her hand on the window and watched the people at the station grow smaller. When they were gone, she looked back at me with wide, scared eyes.

"What, you afraid I bite?" I asked. She nodded. _Hey dummy, you _did _kill someone. Maybe the little elf is a bit nervous. _I tried to look less like a closet monster.

"You good at anything?" I barked. _Smooth, Peppermint. That'll set her at ease._

"I'm good at sorting fruit," she said. I smiled in a hopefully encouraging fashion.

"That's a good start. Do you play any games with your friends?" I asked. I finally got a smile out of her.

"We like to play tag," she said.

"That's great! Just think of the Games like one big game of tag. Don't let anyone catch you," I said. Hey, it was something.

* * *

Demi Bottle POV

Utterly unacceptable. How did the Capitol expect me to deal with such a beast? Jaxxon took one look at the refreshments table, grabbed a loaf of bread, and started gnawing on it. He didn't even cut it! Then when I went to butter it for him he _growled _at me! No wonder we need the Games to cull the undesirables.

Vesper was much more appealing. She smirked at me as we watched Jaxxon gorge himself.

"Some people," she sniffed. I could get to like this girl.

"Obviously you are a girl of class," I said to her. "Let's play that up. When we get to the Capitol, I'll have a word with your stylists. A little jewelry... a lot of jewelry, perhaps, and a stunning dress could do wonders for you. We'll make you so stylish the sponsors won't be able to resist you."

* * *

**Sorry Cornflower's was so long. I didn't do it to focus on her. Starling just had a really important story.**


	9. Never out of Style

**I realized that the stylists must have stories, too. Here's a little peek.**

* * *

Hollan Makhpiya POV

_You're not like most of my Tributes. I don't know if I have any foundation for ashy skin. I'll have to ask Blush. She always gets the exotic Tributes.  
_

Frippery Tubman POV

_You'd be so much prettier if you'd stop scowling all the time. Careers.  
_

Cilantro Pestle POV

_Boy, you sure can talk._

Rouge Twain POV

_Blonde hair, blue-green eyes, taller than average. Let's go with blue highlights, aqua eyeliner and flat. Ooh! Blue lipstick will be _totally _avante garde._

Blush Paletti POV

"Girl, that simply will not do. We gonna have to tan that skin, bleach that hair, smooth those legs, shave those arms, spice up that face, and make you look _fabulous! _Are you okay with eye dye? Of course you are. Deep purple will get some pizazz in your face. Get ready to look great!"

Puff Auri POV

"I don't _care _care if you're a boy. You still have to look presentable. It's plain you'll need to do some crunches. You're _okay, _but we want _sublime! _We'll start with the slender shakes this moment. You'll be trim in no time!" Chase looked like I'd suggested a go in the Iron Maiden. Dramatic boy. It was just a weight-loss supplement. A few days in the bathroom and he'd be fine.

Cocoa Mizrahi POV

_Keep smiling. Look happy. Always bustle and titter like a good Capitolite. You're going to die, girl. They all die. Four years I've been here and they all die. I'll do all I can to make you look beautiful. Maybe this year you'll have a chance._

Baste Marinade POV

"I'm liking the spiky hair," I said as I looked over Calden. I selected a few particularly eye-catching shades of dye. "What do you say we punch it up a notch?"

Mint Goblet POV

"Oh my, those eyes are captivating! How'd you get one blue one and one brown one?" I asked Starling.

"My father came home drunk one night. It doesn't work quite like it should," she said.

"Oh dear, that's awful," I said. I sat next to her on the table. "You're beautiful, darling. I hope you know that." She smiled at me. Moments like that are why I'm a stylist.

Filay Spade POV

_Ooh, a dark one this year. That limits my options a bit. Maybe gold glitter? I'll see if Pecan has any ideas._

_Cuisine Martinique POV_

"Hi, Vesper! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Cuisine. I'll be your stylist. How do you like the Capitol? I can get a little crowded sometimes, but it has its moments."

* * *

**It is with the utmost self-control that I again resisted all the wonderful pun names I could have made: Puff's last name is not Daddy, Cocoa's last name is not Puff or Chanel, and Filay's last name is not Knife. Hollan's name is not a corruption of Harlan. It's a corruption of Hollandaise. Makhpiya is a Sioux name, by the way.**

**One more thing: Filay didn't comment on Leo's skin because he's racist. He's just dumb as a post.**


	10. Parade

Polyphemus Ignotus POV

"Are you ready, folks? Because here! They! _Come!"_

_"_Chantel leads the way in a stunning monokini and skirt covered with pink jewels. She even has a bracelet to match! Kazuo complements her perfectly in his blue suit dripping with sapphires. Oh, is that a rose in his pocket? Who's the lucky lady?"

"The pair from Two are wearing suits of armor. Yawn. Pray is at least taking it like a woman. Belisarius looks like he's had enough. I've never seen a brave knight slumped against his chariot and kicking at the floor. Someone's a little out of sorts."

"Why is Rotary covered in clocks? And why do none of them match? It's twelve o' clock, no wait, it's ten to four, no wait, it's a quarter of seven! I'm getting a headache just looking at it. At least I don't have to listen to it! Oddly enough, he seems to be enjoying it. He's jumping up and down and waving at the crowd. He's going to be a popular boy. Mei is wearing a plain white dress. How perfectly drab. At least she has a light bulb headband- oh! It lights up! What a _bright _idea!"

"Rouge really outdid herself this year. Arielle is resplendent in an ocean green mermaid dress. The seashells on its hem match the one in her hair, and the elegant trim is made of netting. But why is she gripping the chariot so hard? She looks like she's about to fall over. Her other hand is extended straight out toward the audience. Mako is wearing the same old fisherman outfit. The floppy hat really screams "retired hobby fisher."

"Lilith's white dress is shimmering with little dancing points of light. They look almost like... _sparks! _Oh, that's witty! Even her copper bracelet matches. Her glowing hairpiece bathes her in light. Such an angel. Farlan is dressed as a train conductor. He doesn't have anywhere near Lilith's SPARKle."

"Chase is wearing a silver tuxedo. Aimee's silver dress matches. He's just standing there looking straight ahead. Aimee's playing right to the crowd. She's waving and smiling like the whole parade is just for her. Someone in the audience threw a rose at her. She jumped right up and snatched it from the air. She's holding it up like it's solid gold. What a cutie!"

"It appears that a tree was reaped from District Seven this year. Oh no, that's just Oaken. I can barely see his face peeking out a little hole in the trunk. He seems to love it. He's dancing like an eel. Any farther and he'll fall off the chariot! The crowd is roaring with laughter. Sabrina appears to be an axe. I've never seen that one before. I think we all know why."

"Eleanor's hula skirt is fringed with dozens upon dozens of lengths of yarn. Her rainbow sweater completes the ensemble. She's bent over the front of the chariot panting. Those lights must be getting to her- she keeps wiping at her forehead. Calden is wearing a black suit. Poor show, but it _does _reflect the distance. It _is _made of fabric. Eight's stylists abuse that fact all too often, if you ask me."

"Alexa's outfit consists of a pair of red shorts and a red and black plaid button-up shirt. What does that have to do with grain? Heck if I know! She isn't paying a speck of attention to the audience. A bold strategy. Damien's suit is made entirely of corn husks. He's fidgeting and itching a little, but he seems to be all right."

"Whatever will the pair from Ten be dressed as? Could it be... Land o' Goshen! Shoot the horse and slap me silly! They're _not cows_! Oh wait, Angus is a cow. But Starling is wearing a tight fitting leather bustier and oh-so-short leather shorts. This is a first, folks! Whatever happened in Ten, let's hope it keeps on happening. Oops, a little _too _tight, perhaps. Her hand is pressed to her stomach and she's panting for breath. Angus... well, he's a cow. An Angus cow, I suppose."

"Eleven is bringing the same good old standbys and a few net twists. Leo looks positively rural in his overalls and wellie boots. Sojourner is the dearest little thing in pigtails, a blue sundress, and... a fruit hat? That does shatter the image a little. She just slipped her hand into Leo's. He's looking down at her in confusion. Will he pull away or will he stand by his partner? He's looking out into the audience now, but he hasn't shaken her off. Big softie."

"Twelve brings us our big finale. Will they dazzle? Will the excite? No, they'll be in the same miner outfits they always wear. At least Vesper's has a little canary on it. Why can't we start with Twelve and end with One? At least they have presence."

"That's the end of another grand parade, ladies and germs. We laughed, we cheered, we maybe hissed a little. I, for one, think it was one of our better shows. At least there were no _incidents _like last year. Let's hope the Games are just as entertaining."

* * *

**That sure was a step up from the 25th parade, at least from the Gamemakers' standpoint. That had to have been one of their... less conventional parades.**

**I finally broke the cow streak. After thirteen years of cow outfits, Ten finally changed. It was fun, but now we have to mooove on.**


	11. Training

Kazuo POV

I _knew _that face looked familiar!

"Hey, Slick!" I shouted as soon as Silken was in earshot. His head whipped around at the old nickname. When he saw me he started running. I was already on my way over, and we crashed into each other at full speed.

"I thought you were dead, man!" I said when we were done hugging. "What's with the stupid new name?"

"Shh," Silken said, glancing around at the cameras on the walls. "It's _Farlan, _got me?"

"Whatever. I want to hear all about this. I missed you so much. I looked for _ages. _I knew you were too smart to go like that," I said. I smiled cheekily at him. "You still got it?"

"Oh, I still got it," he smirked.

"Then screw the Careers. Let's show them what real warriors are," I said. We headed straight for the combat station. The attendant wouldn't let us wrestle together, since we were competitors, so we switched to the spear station and immediately started fighting over who could hit more targets. Somewhere along the way Pray came over and asked if Farlan wanted to join the Careers. I told her where she could stick that spear she was carrying.

* * *

Rotary POV

Unfortunately, there wasn't a computer station. I knew I should probably get used to a weapon, but the swords and knives were just too intimidating for me. I found my way to the archery station and smiled at the attendant. He was a short man with white hair and solid black eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rotary. How do you see the arrows with those eyes?" I asked him.

"They're just contacts," he said. "See, look at this." he put a finger in his eye and pulled out a thin black sheet.

"Eewww," I said. I looked over the rack of bows and picked a short one with all sorts of wheels and pulleys.

"I like this one. It reminds me of home. I work a lot with gears and stuff, like with computers and all," I said.

"That's probably a good one for you," the attendant said. "It's a compound bow. It has a pull of thirty pounds, but the gears make it easier for a little guy like you." I took an arrow and pulled it against the string.

"Hold on, that's not how you do it," the attendant said. He showed me how to slide the bowstring into the nock in the arrow. The arrow fell short of the target, but it was only my first time.

"Thanks for the help. You sure know a lot about arrows. Are you from Two? They seem to like that kind of stuff there. In Three we stay inside more. It's not as dangerous. I did get electrocuted one time, though..."

* * *

Aimee POV

I found Eleanor at the mace station. She was really strong-looking. That's probably why she picked such a heavy weapon. I hoped she didn't think I was too little for her. She looked like a grown woman. She even had... boobs. She probably had tons of boys back home. I sidled up to her and waited until she was finished smashing a dummy.

"Hi. I'm Aimee," I said. She came right over and smiled at me.

"Hey! I'm Eleanor. I guess I shouldn't be this friendly, but it's just the way I am," she said.

"Would you like to ally with me? It'll be less lonely together," I said.

"That sounds fun. Would you believe Pray asked me if I wanted to be a Career? I'm muscly and all, but what were they thinking? She scares me anyway," she said.

"Great! I was thinking I'd get good at healing. Then you can scare people off and I can take care of us," I said. She held out her hand with her pinky extended. Some things are the same through all the Districts. I wound my pinky around hers and we were allies.

* * *

Calden POV

I walked around the training room and looked at all the stations. There was the sword station. I couldn't imagine sticking a sword into someone and watching them die, so I walked by that one. Next was the throwing knives station.

_I don't want to stab someone in the back, _I thought. That one was out.

Next came the spear station. Good gracious, I didn't want to kill anyone with those either.

_What are you going to die, nice them to death? _Maybe I just wasn't cut out for this. Unfortunately, I was still here, so I'd have to do something. I scanned the Tributes at their various stations. That one Career, Pray I thought, was giving two boys a death glare as she stomped away. Sojourner was trying not to cry as she struggled to life a sword. Aimee and Cotton had taken a break from their practice and were smearing paint on each other at the camouflage station.

_They're just kids. The Careers are going to eat them alive. _Rage fizzled in my chest. I wanted to walk right over to their smug faces and punch them all one by one. I stormed to the weight station and threw them around until my muscles screamed. When the Careers looked at me with sudden interest, I just glared back at them. If they wanted to hurt those poor little kids, they'd have to get through me.

* * *

**As is my custom, I shall try to have every Tribute appear around the same amount of times. I am a huge scatterbrain, though, so don't hesitate to yell at me if I miss someone. Last year I forgot a Tribute wasn't dead and skipped her for about six chapters. I still feel bad about that...**

**Aimee and Eleanor were the only Tributes whose submitters requested an alliance. If you still want one, I can add it in when the Games start or in the preceding POVs.**


	12. Private Sessions

Gamemaker Theodora Harp POV

I don't know why the others insist I sit in on the private sessions. I design Arenas. I don't care what the Tributes can do. I sat down next to Hysperia. At least we could giggle together and snark at the funnier Tributes.

The girl from One wasn't a volunteer this year. I remembered watching her Reaping and how surprised everyone was. She was still obviously a Career, though. She threw a spear like nobody's business. Kazuo was quite a powerhouse as well. I scribbled two numbers on my ballot. Along with Hysperia's and everyone else's, it would be averaged out and would factor into each Tribute's score. I compared mine with hers. We had both written down two ones. Hey, they make me sit in on this boring thing, I have a little fun with it.

Pray was a cute little pixie. Then she dismembered a mannequin in one blow. _Dang girl, you scary. _She definitely deserved... a two. Belisarius was the average Career. He didn't have Pray's presence or style, so he got a one.

Rotary waved at us when he came in. I waved back without thinking. Atticus glared at me, and I blushed. Rotary shot haphazardly at a few dummies. He hit one. That definitely deserved a ten. Mei disappeared within minutes after opening a few jars of paint. I couldn't very well give a score to someone who wasn't there, so I wrote in a zero.

Arielle gutted one dummy with a machete and another with a trident. Pfft, _I _could do that! Three. Mako just swung a sword around for five minutes. Yawn. That's a two.

Farlan was a shocker. He knew everything from knives to blowguns. Such skill and variety could only be rewarded with a four. Lilith threw a javelin, coming within ten feet of her target. She also built a blazing three-inch wide fire. I wrote down a triumphant _100! _and showed it to Hysperia, who giggled. I sighed in resignation and erased one zero.

Aimee was the first one in three years to use our healing supplies. It was hard to use them, since you had to be injured, but she did the best she could. It was a performance rightly awarded a twelve. Chase swung a mace around. He didn't actually attack anything. That was two twelves for Six.

Oaken seemed rather lackluster. Usually the Sevens can hit a pea with a hatchet. He aimed at twelve targets and hit six. Since he was actually medium, I couldn't write a wildly inaccurate score. I gave him a six. Sabrina was the same way, but she was a girl, so I gave her an eleven.

I'd never seen such a muscular girl as Eleanor. She could life a car- that little mace was like a toothpick. That'd be a three for her. I didn't pay any attention to Calden's performance. Those long legs... that flaming hair... those baby blue eyes. I knew who I'd be sponsoring. Twelve for Calden... and my phone number if he wanted it.

Alexa was pretty good with a bow. Good enough for a two, that was. Damien focused on running and evasion. Certainly he shall run all the way until the finale. A ten it shall be.

Poor Starling. Girl took one look at the sparring partner we sent in and ran the other way. She wasn't even very quick, either. Obviously a ten was the right choice. Angus was the first to opt for the staff in his fight. It didn't do him much good against a sparring partner twice his size. I liked his face more, so I gave him an eleven.

Leo divided him time between a knife and a scythe. Two destroyed dummies later, he'd solidly earned a one. Sojourner messed around with everything on the weapons table. By the time she picked up the smallest knife ,her time was up. It was a tour de force. I nearly wept as I wrote down her twelve.

Usually Tributes from Twelve focus on survival. Vesper said screw all that and went for the hatchet. She wasn't bad, either. I gave her a three. Jaxxon was shaking like crazy when he came in. He took one look at us and threw up. A strong eleven. I finished off my ballet, compared it with Hysperia's, stuck it into the box, and walked away with my head held high. She and I laughed all the way back to our quarters.

As I was getting ready for bed, my buzzer went off. When I pressed the accept call button, Head Gamemaker Exil's face looked back at me. She did not look happy.

_Busted._

* * *

**Doggonit Theodora. This is serious! Rest assured that her numbers do not reflect your Tributes' scores.**


	13. Scores

**I know I do this every time, but it's just so much fun!**

* * *

CHANTAL IVINGIN: 10

_Suck it, One!_

KAZUO BRAUN: 8

_I got ripped off._

PRAY JAGER: 9

_Nine. Nine. Nine. Have to do better._

BELISARIUS KOMENUS: 9

_Are you pleased with me, Mom and Dad? Am I finally good enough?_

ROTARY OXFORD: 4

_I got four whole points!_

MEI CHEUNG: 5

_That's not good enough. Hope you're smarter than they think._

ARIELLE ERMIN: 9

_I can't take all this waiting. Let's get started._

MAKO DALE: 8

_Good enough._

FARLAN LIONHARDT: 9

_Ha, I'm never letting Kazuo live this down._

LILITH SPARKES: 5

_I didn't do very well._

AIMEE ANDERSON: 4

_Oooh... I hope Eleanor did well._

CHASE ENDERS: 5

_It'll have to do._

OAKEN WILSON: 6

_Well that SIX! Heh, heh, heh._

SABRINA PEWER: 6

_I did pretty good._

ELEANOR COTTON: 8

_I'm not _that _strong._

CALDEN ORYGIN: 7

_Why did that one woman keep staring at me?_

ALEXA CADENCE: 9

_Hot dang!_

DAMIEN TRUE: 7

_I'm coming for you, Cultur._

STARLING HEIGHTS- 3

_I'm sorry, Cash._

ANGUS JENKINS-3

_Ouch._

LEO SERROCOLD- 8

_I don't care if I get a 12. I'm not killing anyone._

SOJOURNER DOUGLASS- 1

_I want to go home._

VESPER LYND- 5

_I am so above that!_

JAXXON FOP- 1

_There's so much food here. So. Much. Food._

* * *

**I take the scores submitters send, so don't worry if a weaker Tribute scored higher than yours. It won't affect their performances, and you're the sponsors, so that won't matter.**


	14. Capitol Moments

Mei POV

"What! Did! You! _Dooooooooo?!" _

I couldn't imagine how Cynthia could look so pale and scandalized under layers of bronze and gold makeup. Her red fingernails were pressed against her flushed cheeks, and tears shone in her wide eyes.

"I just cut my hair," I said.

"_Cut _your _hair?! _How could you?" Cynthia wailed.

"I didn't want someone to grab it. I know it doesn't look as good, but it's better than dying," I said. Cynthia stumbled across the room and bent weeping over a sink.

"Your raven locks... your gorgeous Oriental shimmer... gone, all gone." Capitolites are just weird. Wasn't it more important that I _not die? _She sniffed, wiped her eyes, and approached me with one hand pressed to her heart.

"We shall just have to do the best we can," she said. She straightened up and smiled. "I hardly ever get to use these." She vanished into a closet and came back with a handful of wigs. She tossed one onto my head and examined it. I looked up at the lipstick red mess on my head. _It's still down to my chin. It's not _that _short._

"No, no, no. Far too drab," Cynthia said. She snatched it off and replaced it with a floor-length pink one. It was like wearing a blanket on my head. She stepped back and admired it.

"I don't think I can walk in this," I said. She sighed and went back for another handful.

We ended up settling for a waist-length blue and green monstrosity that "complemented my skin." Every time she turned her back I itched at it and adjusted it. I don't care how hideous I look. The second the interview is over, that thing's going in the trash.

* * *

Belisarius POV

Know what's really weird? When your mentor is your brother. Makarios dragged me out of bed before the sun was even up and hustled me down to the Victor's Hall.

"Come on, come on, we're almost there," he said as we walked. He stopped in front of one of the busts and swept his hands toward it.

"Yup, that's you all right," I said.

"You gotta admit it's cool," he said. "Too bad you won't be next to me. You're a lot handsomer than Quora."

"It's cool, bro. Of course I wasn't ever worried, but it was nice to have you home again," I said. Makarios showed me the other statues and commented on them.

"Oh, Toby. How did he even get here? He's making the rest of us look bad," he said when we passed a bust of a boy with scared eyes.

"Isn't there anything else you want to show me?" I asked. I wanted to paint the Capitol red with my big brother, not look at a bunch of statues.

"What could be cooler than this?" he asked.

_Why does every one of our memories have to be about the Games? Your statue. The day you taught me to shoot a bow. The day you got picked to volunteer. The stories you told me about the heroes of the Games. You always have to be a fighter. I just want you to be my brother._

I stopped in the aisle. When Makarios noticed, he ran back to me.

"Hey, what's up?" he started. I wrapped my arms around him before he could finish. He laughed and hugged me back. "What's the occasion?" he asked.

"I just love you. I'm glad you made it back," I said. He hugged me tighter.

"I'm glad I made it back, too. Take care, little brother," he said. He pointed to his statue. "Don't leave me hanging."

* * *

Pray POV

_I am the hunter, not the prey. _

The lights in the training room went off. I fought in the dark. The attendants had left hours ago, so I focused on ranged weapons like spears. Something cut off the light coming from the entrance. I whipped around with a spear at ready.

"Cool it, tiger, it's just me," Megara said. "You're not supposed to be here after hours. You're also not supposed to attack your mentor with a spear."

I turned my back toward her. What would a weakling like her know about honor? I volunteered to bring glory to my District and honor to my fallen sister. The other Tributes, trained or not, would show their valor in their deaths. She was too cowardly even for that.

"Look, twerp, I know you hate me. Truth be told, I hate you too. But the cameras that prevent me from saying more are also going to send some Peacekeepers to persuade you that it's bedtime in a few minutes. Unless you plan to make a mess you'd better go now. I'll leave ahead of you so I don't accidentally get my spinelessness on you," she said. I waited a minute before I followed. She wasn't the boss of me.

I took my bear out of my pocket when I changed into my nightgown. Bears are strong and fierce, so there was nothing to be ashamed of. Snuggie was a fighter just like me. And he reminded me of Mom and Dad back home in Two. I was a big girl, and I could make it without them, but they'd always been there before. They praised me when I came home covered in bruises, carrying a trophy for first place in sparring. They patted my arm when we watched the Games, telling me how it was a good thing I wasn't there or it would be over already. I'd be sure to give them lots of nice presents when I won.

_And I'm going to win, _I thought as I started to fall asleep. _I'm going to win. Win. Win._

* * *

Damien POV

I stepped inside an elevator and touched the button for the ground floor. Since I was stuck here anyway and would more likely than not be dead in a few days, I might as well look around. It certainly was a view through the glass elevator walls. It made my spine tingle and my stomach dropped, so I scooched up against the door.

After descending two floors, the elevator stopped. The doors opened and a woman stepped inside. Her lime green hair was covered in orange glitter, and her black dress barely reached past her tailbone. When she saw me, she gasped and pressed herself against me.

"I know you. You're Damien True. I was just thinking about who I'd sponsor this year. I thought about Kazuo or Belisarius, but outliers are so much more... grateful," she said. She ran a hand down my chest like I was a furry cat.

"Excuse me," I said. I took her hand and pushed it away. _What am I, a trophy?_

"You're shy. That's cute," she said. "Don't you want someone cheering for you when you're in the lonely Arena? I'll make it worth your while if you'll make it worth mine." She leaned in for a kiss. I jerked my head aside and stood against the outer wall. She pulled at the neckline of her dress.

"I've always thought it would be hot to do it somewhere people might see us," she said. _Lady, I could not want you less. Not for all the sponsor gifts in Panem. _I searched the glass walls. There was no escape.

The light over the elevator doors blinked on. Thank heavens, someone was coming on.

"Sorry this is my floor," I blurted. I darted out of the elevator the second the doors opened. I felt her hand grab my butt as I scooted past her. I clenched it up and sprinted stiffly down the first hallway I saw. When I peeked over my shoulder, she was still in the elevator. She winked at me as the doors closed.

_I just got assaulted in an elevator, _I thought when I stopped running. _That was nasty. I thought I was supposed to like girls touching me. Whatever that was, it wasn't a girl. _Training would have to wait. I was going straight to my room to change my pants.

* * *

**Goodness. Poor Damien. In the Capitol, all that glitters is not gold.**

**One more thing: I was reading a lot of Hunger Games guides and they mentioned making sure readers can tell the Tributes apart. Are you all having any trouble with any Tributes? Sometimes I end up writing a lot of nice, normal kids. They can be hard to differentiate.**


	15. Interviews

Seutonius Cathode POV

The lights get hotter every year. Sweat tickled my back as I sat waiting for my first victim. Twenty-seven years I've been doing this- longer than these kids have been alive, and longer than most of them ever will. The first year they didn't even pretend. They just sent the children in. Now I look at each and every one and tell them I'll see them when they win. I turned off my microphone and coughed.

A little girl with a pink bracelet walked to the seat opposite me. I imagined grabbing her under one arm and running off into the sunset. _No. Do your job and give her the best chance you can. _She could take care of herself. She was _fifteen, _after all. Practically an old woman. Her partner had a blue rose tucked into his pocket.

"What's this?" I asked as I plucked it out. Kazuo took it back and cradled it in his hands. "You _do _plan to tell us about the special lady?"

"Her name is Ruby," Kazuo said with blushed cheeks. He faced the cameras. "She's the most beautiful woman in Panem." A sweeping "Awwwww" came from the crowd. Whether he planned it or not, that boy was a favorite now.

"I'll do what is necessary in the arena, no more, no less. I am not here for glory. I'm here because it is expected of me."

All Belisarius wanted was to please his parents. I couldn't imagine what would bring a mother and father to force their son to volunteer to die. They deserved to be here, not him. That's how it is in Panem: punish the innocent and idolize the guilty.

Pray was an enigma. I'd seen dozens of Careers look at me with cold, merciless eyes, and hers were no different. Yet as she was walking toward her seat, she dropped a teddy bear on the ground. She smiled at the crowd in an "oopsy-daisy" fashion as she picked it up. When she talked to me, she went from girlish chitchat to expert killing techniques in seconds. As she walked away, I realized what she was doing. She was hedging her bets. I'd probably see her again. I wanted to root for the plucky outlier who just wanted to live, but I did want Pray to live. I don't want any of them to die. No matter what they do, they're still just children.

I couldn't get a word in edgewise with Rotary, and I didn't try. Sometimes the best thing I can do is just listen. For Rotary, I'll be the last one. Mei didn't need any help from me. She talked about the wonderful things she'd seen in the Capitol: the cotton candy, the colorful outfits... the crowd ate her up. When she blew them a kiss, I thought they'd storm the stage. Her stylists obviously had something to say with her red strapless dress and ladylike updo. Rotary's pink tuxedo suited him much better.

"How do you like the Capitol?" I asked Arielle. She looked out at the swarms of people in the audience and fidgeted with her hands.

"We have a shy one," I said to the audience. Arielle she crossed her legs tighter. "I love your gown. Blue suits you."

"I bet you're not nearly as timid in a fight," I said. That was all that mattered. Her partner Mako and I discussed how he was going to kill everyone and win the Games. Same old, same old.

"What was it like growing up in Five?" I asked Farlan. He smiled a tight little smile like I'd said something funny.

"Oh, just normal," he said. He wasn't about to make my job easy.

"Any skills you plan to use in the Games?" I asked.

"I'm sort of a jack-of-all-trades. I'll go with the flow," he said. I hoped he was right. With his bland attitude, sponsors weren't going to be knocking down his door.

"Here's our little spark!" I called as Lilith appeared. Her dress blinked merrily as we talked. She was an expert in smiling and nodding. To hear her talk-what little she did- the Gamemakers were the finest people on Earth. They learn young, don't they?

"What's that little charm that matches your dress so well?" I asked Aimee.

"It's glasses," she said. She held them up before her eyes.

"That's adorable!" I said. The crowd sighed with the unbearable cuteness of it all. I paused to cough, then went on.

"I hear you have an ally. Care to tell us about that?" I asked.

"Yeah, me and Eleanor are friends now. We'll be working together," she said. I wished them both luck. Maybe one of them would get it. Chase barely said a word. I signaled the technician and ended his interview early.

Oaken stumbled to his seat in a pair of ridiculous stilts.

"What's up? I'm just lumbering around," he said. I sat back and let him take care of the crowd. "Sorry I can't stick around," he called over his shoulder as he left. It was plain that Sabrina was a listener, not a talker. By the time her interview was up, my throat was raw from asides to the audience. I hoped they saw how sweet she was.

"What do you miss most about home?" I asked Eleanor.

"I miss coming home on a cold winter day and being able to hug my Mumma. She always made sure I was warm," she said. Something pricked at my heart when she said that. I cleared my throat, but the lump stayed there. I had to walk on eggshells with Calden. He talked about how he wasn't going to kill little kids and how nobody else had better try. I saluted him in my heart. I hoped he died the way he lived.

"We were all _very _impressed by that nine," I told Alexa. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said. She didn't need to be charming to get sponsors. She'd already earned them. Damien was very cavalier for a boy about to fight to the death. He must have figured out that sponsors don't like negativity.

Starling sat in her chair and waited for me to start things off. She responded politely to all my questions and drew her legs up tightly under her chair. When I shouted her name to close the interview, she covered her face with her hand and turned away. I knew what that meant.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing to the ring on Angus' finger. "You have a little lady back home?"

"Yeah. We got married before I left," he said. That one had me speechless for a moment. Even the crowd was silent, after a collective gasp like a rush of wind.

"What?" I spluttered. I didn't even need to act. "You're young enough to be a ring bearer!"

"I wanted to get it done in case... you know," he said. I didn't have a reply to that one. The last ten seconds of the interview were silent. I'd failed to provide him the best possible interview. If he didn't make it back, it would haunt me all my days.

Leo arrived in a blue suit and shiny black shoes. He didn't smile.

"What's your strategy for the Games?" I asked. "Of course you can't give it all away, but surely we can have a hint."

"I'll analyze the Arena and decide what the best course of action is. I won't be hasty," he said.

"With a plan like that, I don't think you have anything to worry about," I said.

"I have to worry that all the other Tributes will do the same thing," he said. It wouldn't get him many sponsors, but he was the most realistic of the bunch. Sojourner responded to each of my questions with one word. I didn't watch her as she walked away.

Vesper's brown wine-colored dress was covered in sequins. She wore it like it was only natural.

"It's so nice to be here in the Capitol where people actually care about appearances," she said. We talked about what she'd do when she won the Games.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me," she said as her time wound down. I hoped she was right. Jaxxon talked about the wonderful things he'd seen: full plates of food, more than one change of clothes, and roofs that didn't leak.

"I hope I can bring all this stuff back home, especially for my mom," he said. I could see past the makeup that covered his sunken cheeks and sickly pallor. How long would he have lived if he hadn't been Reaped?

I waved off the fans and went straight to my room as the attendants cleaned off the stage. I'd just finished talking to another twenty-three ghosts. I felt like I'd smiled every fake smile I had. My breath was short from my escape. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over me.

* * *

**Oops, I skipped Nine! Here they are.**


	16. Into the Tubes

Azure POV

"You got this?" I asked Kazuo.

"I got this," he said. I watched the tube rise and saluted him. He had this.

* * *

Megara POV

"You don't need me to wish you good luck. You have what you need," I said. Pray stood in the tube with her arms folded. The head of her teddy bear peeked out of her pants. It was the only way I knew she was really a human girl. I hoped she wasn't as good as she seemed. She wasn't the type of person Panem needed. Then again, neither was I. I wished that somehow the tube would send her somewhere else, somewhere kids didn't have to kill each other. I didn't want to see anyone else die. I've already killed enough people.

* * *

Acee POV

"Your suit is thin. It's porous," I said. I looked over its short sleeves and dull green color. "It's something warm. Focus on water before shelter." Mei was hyperventilating. She didn't understand what I was saying. I grabbed her shirt, shook her like a kitten, and shoved her to the ground. Her eyes focused on mine.

"As I was saying, it's warm in there. Find water before shelter," I said. She nodded and they pushed her into the tube.

* * *

Shelle POV

"What if I don't want to kill anyone?" Arielle asked.

"Tough. Too late now. Go do what you came here to do," I said. I prodded her into the tube. Most of us don't want to when the moment comes. Those of us that do are the ones even we avoid. That maniac two years ago, Estrella... even the Careers felt their horror. But it's the only way to live.

* * *

Erwin POV

"Get out of here," I said to my Tributes. Farlan sneered back at me. Lilith wiped the tears from here eyes. Maybe one was a killer like I was. Otherwise they'd die soon enough, like anyone else the Capitol gets its claws into. If they deserve to win they'll die. If they deserve to die they'll win. Let them. Then I could go home. Home to my wife- the Capitol saw to that- and my children. They were the only thing keeping me here. Without them, I'd have "miscalculated" at a morphling party months ago. I don't know how they'll stop me.

* * *

Toby POV

I held Aimee's hand until the glass slid between us. She flung herself against it and it couldn't block out her screams.

"Remember the ice cream parlor? And the glass elevators? The trampolines? You have to come back. I have so much more to show you," I said. I try to keep it together for the children, but I was past that. I was drenched in tears. My voice was a broken sob. Aimee's cries melded with Chase's as he knelt in his tube. It didn't stop until they rose out of sight.

* * *

Paul POV

Oaken stared at the tube. He didn't say a word. Sometimes, there just aren't any jokes.

"It's time to go," I said. I walked with him and he entered the tube. He was trembling and his breath was labored.

"Hold on. I have something to tell you," I said. He leaned against the glass.

"Stand tall. You're not... brOAKEN yet."

Oaken stopped shaking. His face split into a smile. He threw back his head and laughed. It bounced off the walls like a yipping hyena. It only rose as the tube went up.

* * *

Page POV

"It won't be so bad. I'll just find Aimee and we'll take care of each other," Eleanor said. She'd been saying it since we got here. She was rocking and wringing her hands.

"She was a good choice. But, Eleanor..." I started.

"What?" she asked.

"Alliances don't last forever. Be ready for that," I said. Eleanor's hands dropped in her lap.

"_No! _We won't leave each other! We won't!" she screamed. She was still yelling at me when the tube rose. I'd never had a friend like that.

* * *

Chimera POV

"In only a few minutes you shall be part of Panem's greatest spectacle," I said. "I wish you both well."

"We're going to die," Damien said.

"Not necessarily," I said. Why weren't they excited?

"Will you shut up? You don't know anything," Alexa said. I was so shocked I didn't say another word until they were gone.

_One year down, lots more to go! I think it went pretty well._

* * *

Cornflower POV

I'm not escaping this year. Starling's not coming back. Angus is a boy. Cornflower knelt in her tube.

"Cash. Cash. Cash, I love you so much," she said over and over. She sounded almost like me.

"I'll take care of him. Take care of him. Take care of him," I repeated back at her. Angus looked at both of us like the pair of madwomen we were.

* * *

Peppermint POV

Sojourner dug her fingers into my side and screamed. When the glass tube slid open she wrapped herself around my legs. I yanked her off and dragged her across the room. Her nails scraped against the floor. I threw her into the tube.

"_Shut up and fight," _I hissed. She scratched at the glass and threw herself against it. Blood ran down her fingers as the tube rose.

I did what I could. If she was going to go out like a coward, there was nothing I could do. It's sink or swim in the Games. I'd learned that long ago.

* * *

Demi POV

This was _no _way for an escort to act. I should be the one comforting my Tributes. They shouldn't be patting my back as I sobbed into a handkerchief.

"I just love you both so much," I said through my tears. Vesper was so fabulous, and once I got some food in Jaxxon, all he did was talk about his mother and how much he loved her. He was such a darling. I couldn't bear to lose him. Vesper and Jaxxon arranged themselves in their tubes while I was still a helpless mess.

_I don't know how the Districts do this. I can't take much more._

* * *

**Hold on to your butts! Next is the Bloodbath.**


	17. Countdown

Kazuo POV

Something pounded rhythmically at my tube as I rose. When I was high enough to see the Arena, light seared my eyes and heat washed over me. I shaded my eyes with a hand and took in my surroundings. Water stretched out as far as I could see. The platforms and the Cornucopia stood on a bare rock island. There was another island fifty feet to my left. Three other island sat farther and farther away from the Cornucopia, one so far away I could hardly see the tops of its palm trees. Looked like Four had the advantage this year.

* * *

Aimee POV

"Promise you won't let me die," Eleanor pleaded. She held out her pinky. We'd been discussing our Bloodbath strategy and we'd agreed that she should go in for supplies since she was stronger. I swallowed, knowing death was inevitable, but I took her finger anyway...

I couldn't see her now. She must have been in front of the Cornucopia- I was at its tail. A boy I didn't know was on my right. Arielle was on my left. I hoped she wanted weapons more than she wanted me.

* * *

Belisarius POV

Thirty seconds until I start killing. Maybe if I went after the more threatening Tributes, they could "get away" and I wouldn't get in trouble. I saw Chantel scoping out the Cornucopia. She'd decided not to stick with the rest of us, but she was still a Career. I didn't intend to get in her way.

* * *

Vesper POV

The Capitol wasn't glamorous at all. They gave me dresses and perfumes and jewels for a week, but that was because I was their pet. They didn't want me anymore. All they wanted was to see me die. The girl from Two's eyes flicked over me. They'd probably get what they wanted soon.

* * *

Oaken POV

_Ten seconds. That's all she wrote. _I squeezed my wooden chest until my fingers ached. _Dad. Dad, don't let them get me. _Tears started to trickle from my eyes. The seconds pounded away, one after another. They were my last seconds on Earth and I had no idea what to say.

* * *

Sabrina POV

The gong went off, and I ran.

* * *

**Usually by now I have the Tribute I think will win, though my first choice has never ended up winning. I don't have any idea this time. Anything can happen. This is the Hunger Games.**


	18. Bloodbath

Arielle POV

I sprang off my platform and watched the others. The rest of the Careers could take care of the Tributes that ran for the Cornucopia. Mako and I would take the ones that ran away. The boy from Three was on the platform next to me. He tried to jump into the water. I grabbed his arm, swung him around, and slammed my fist into his jaw. He sagged in my grip. I let go of him and he tumbled facedown into the water. I turned in a circle to see who else was making a break for it. The first one I saw was the little girl from Eleven. She was maybe ten feet from the island's edge, her arms extended and her open mouth bobbing above and below the water. People don't often drown in Four, but we know what it looks like. She wasn't worth my time. The boy from Six and the girl with the spark dress were paddling toward the nearest island. Whichever one I chose wasn't going to make it.

* * *

Calden POV

I ran toward Chantel, who was sorting through the Cornucopia for weapons. I saw Belisarius sneaking up behind her and screamed a warning. I charged into him and knocked him over backwards.

"Get out of here!" Chantel yelled. Whatever her plan was, I wasn't going to let someone attack my ally and get away with it. I threw a punch at Belisarius' nose. He rolled aside, kicking me in the ribs as he did. I grunted in pain and grabbed at the sore area. Something sliced into my back and I shrieked. It pulled back out and I saw Belisarius holding a bloody sword. Chantel yelled a battle cry and slashed him with a spear, opening a long slash on his arm. That's the last thing I saw. I smiled as everything started to blur. Chantel was all right. I saved her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Pray POV

I diverted around Chantel as I ran into the Cornucopia. She wasn't one of us, but she was a worthy opponent. It wasn't time to fight her yet. I grabbed a sword and turned to face the other Tributes. Some of them- the ones with longer legs- had already jumped into the water. An olive-skinned boy was bent over a backpack in front of the Cornucopia. I ran to him and slashed my sword across his neck before he could stand up. Blood sprayed everywhere and he fell to his knees. I turned my attention to the muscular girl I'd seen at the mace station. She was darting between the fighting Tributes and slinging pack after pack onto her back. She saw me coming as I charged at her and swung her arm at me. The metal canteen dangling from it smashed into my skull like a hammer. My skull felt like it caved in, and sparkles of light swam in front of my eyes. When I shook them free, she was gone. It was no matter. She'd come to the same end.

* * *

Chase POV

I dove straight from my platform into the water. My legs smashed against the rocky edge of the island and blood left a trail behind me. I flailed at the water and tried to scoop myself forward to the closest island. Water flooded my mouth and was sucked into my lungs as I gasped for breath. I heard a splash behind me and doubled my efforts to move forward. Then something shoved my head underwater and wrapped itself around my upper body. I clawed at it and thrashed toward the surface above my head, but it weighed me down. My lungs screamed and my mouth opened. Water filled me as the weight lifted off me. I sank anyway.

* * *

Lilith POV

The island was mere yards away from me. I felt sand under my feet and I hauled myself toward the beach, flopping and stumbling. Two or three other Tributes had already disappeared into its trees. Better to take my chances with them than the Careers back on the stone island. I stood up to run in after them. Something stung my back and I fell forward. The sand grew red underneath me and my lungs refused to take in air. I dragged a heavy arm across my back and felt the arrow sticking out of it. My blood oozed down the sand and mingled with the water.

_Kayla. Kayla, don't look. Who's going to comfort you when it's your turn? The same people who are comforting me..._

* * *

Aimee POV

I ran straight for the water. Eleanor would know I wasn't strong enough to swim anywhere but the near island. I crashed into another Tribute and we both fell to the ground. A girl with half-shaved hair stared back at me wild-eyed.

_She's going to kill me, _I thought as I sat. The girl scuttled backwards away from me until she fell over the side. She thrashed toward one of the farther islands, looking over her shoulder to see if I was following her.

_Was she scared of me? _I stood up and continued my flight toward the water. A scream behind me made me turn around. A boy was curled on the ground holding his throat. Blood shot out between his fingers.

_You have to go, _I thought. _You can't leave him. He needs help. You can stop that blood in two seconds with a pressure bandage. _I ran to his side and knelt beside him. I grabbed the pack he was lying next to. It was made of a thin material that I easily ripped a strip from. I was winding it around his neck when a spear exploded from my stomach. I slumped over the boy, who was twitching weakly. He stared at me with rabbit eyes and clutched my hand.

"It's all right. I'm here," I said. His eyes closed and he relaxed. I looked down at my necklace. The charm rested on the ground in front of me.

_I know something comes after this. I bet it's so much better._

* * *

**It's always awful going through my list of Tributes and highlighting in red the ones that I'm going to kill in the Bloodbath. I am become Death, the destroyer of Tributes. It was hard deciding who to cut this time around. I got fewer extreme Tributes this year and more normal ones. I also had a few I absolutely adored, but common sense dictated what I had to do.**

**24th: Rotary Oxford- drowned after Arielle knocked him out and pushed him into the water**

**I'm sure no one is surprised that Rotary didn't win. He showed what would happen if a real kid with a normal skill set was forced into the Games. He was a joy to write and a joy to behold. Thank you Vhagor for sending in a normal boy with real personality traits and idiosyncrasies.**

**23rd: Calden Orygin- stabbed by Belisarius**

**Calden's submitter mentioned he was extremely selfless. That was already a death warrant, since nice guys finish last in the Games. I knew he couldn't kill anyone, so this had to happen. He didn't even hesitate to put his life on the line for Chantel, whether or not she ended up needing it. He was one of the few Tributes who wouldn't have wanted to go farther. He didn't die first because he was the weakest. It just turned out that way- I didn't make a set order. Thanks Kkfanatic for Calden. He wasn't overpowered, he was heroic, and he was the kind if guy I would have liked to know in real life.**

**22nd: Sojourner Douglass- drowned**

**Sojourner was my submission after the Eleven female submitter dropped out. That's why she never got any POVs. It was nice to have a few filler Tributes, since that makes it easier for me to write about the ones you sent. I hope she didn't turn out too much like Rue, since they were both young. Rue was a lot more competent than Sojourner, at least. Thank you me for sending in a Tribute I didn't feel guilty killing since she was mine. I also got a chance to show off that I read that drowning actually looks like what Sojourner was doing. See, this fic is educational.**

**21st: Chase Enders- drowned by Arielle, who weighed him down like raccoons do to hunting dogs.**

**Chase's submitter said I could use him as a Bloodbath, which is always fantastic. It's hard to make sure 24 great Tributes get a fair amount of time. Thanks Ultimatemaxmericashipper. You're always good for a solid Tribute.**

**20th: Lilith Sparkes- Shot with an arrow fired by Pray**

**Lilith was cool. She had a neat costume and a realistic personality. Her young age and predisposition to panic is what led me to kill her here. There wasn't a realistic way to make her win. This is when the Games get impossible. I love all these children. I have to remind myself constantly to be realistic and do what has to be done. Thank you Emberstoashes for Lilith. She was realistic, well-rounded and loving to the end.**

**19th: Jaxxon Fop- Throat slit by Pray**

**Jaxxon was another of my fillers. I tried to make him easier to kill by naming him the most obnoxious modern baby name I could think of (plus his last name is old-timey slang for, to put it politely, a metrosexual or prissyboy). He still managed to develop a personality and start writing himself. Characters do that... looking at _YOU, _Kitty. Thank you me for Jaxxon. He was... not unbearable.**

**18th: Aimee Anderson- Spear thrown by Chantel**

**That's it. I am officially heartless. I killed Panem's sweetheart. Aimee and Eleanor were total BFFs. As horrible as this sounds, I wanted to kill Aimee early. I didn't want the Games to kill her priceless optimism. She definitely would have been an interesting Victor, but it never could have happened. She refused to play the Games for one second. When she saw someone who needed help, she didn't hesitate. She gave her life to help Jaxxon and she died the same unsinkable girl she came in as. I suppose now she's playing with otters with Celestial and riding horses with Harmony. Thank you ThegeekyTributeLLP for Aimee. She was one of the hardest Tributes I ever had to kill, and I've killed more than 48 of them.**

**There you have it, folks. Pick up the pieces of your hearts, throw a few things if I killed your Tribute, and let's see who's next.**


	19. Six Epitaphs and More

Alexa POV

I needed water, I needed food, and I needed a bow. Shelter wasn't a problem with the leafy trees surrounding me. I didn't know how many people were on my island, but it didn't seem likely there were very many. I'd barely made it to the shallows before I collapsed. As much as I'd wanted to snatch one of the backpacks or grab some of the supplies strewn around, I knew they'd only weight me down. All I had was the coil of cord I'd slipped over my head. I knew just what to do with that. Seven cannons went off as I swam. I thought of them as they were: seven notches closer to me getting home.

_Water first, _I reminded myself. Where there were this many trees, there had to be water. I found one with low, thick branches and hauled myself up. With any luck I'd be able to see a pond or river from the top. Vines covered the branches and flowers of all sorts dotted the tree. It was like the tree was a little forest of its own, supporting a whole network of plants. I pressed my hand against a bunch of red speckled green leaves and pulled my hand away when they squelched. Water dripped from my fingers. I bent over the cluster and saw a little pool of water inside it.

_No way, _I thought. I dipped a finger in an licked it. The water was fresh and clear. I shoved my face into its seedy center and slurped. Pollen tickled my nose and I sneezed as soon as I was through drinking. I could see dozens of other flowers in the trees around me.

_That takes care of that. What about food? _I didn't see any banana or orange trees, which were about the only ones I would have recognized. Anything else was as likely to kill me as fill me.

_That can wait a bit, _I thought. I hunted around the leafy undergrowth until I found a sapling. I twisted it off with some difficulty, since it was still green, and rubbed it against a dirty rock. In a few minutes I'd have a serviceable bow. I didn't have a way to sharpen my arrows, but maybe I could take down a frog or something. I'd kill two birds with one stone- I'd have my bow _and _food.

* * *

Farlan POV

Kazuo and I crawled up onto the farthest beach. We'd made quite a haul at the Bloodbath, though we had to drop some of it along the way. After it was clear no one else was coming, we spread our supplies out for inventory. We had three empty canteens, a ten-by-ten square of tarp, six unlabeled cans, four packets labeled with the names of fancy-sounding dishes, a box of matches, a sewing kit, a hunting knife, a pair of socks, a folding mirror, and a bar of chocolate.

"All right!" Kazuo crowed. He raised his hand and I slapped mine against it. We packed our supplies up and moved inland. We made camp by a humongous fallen log. I stretched the canvas into a sort of canopy and Kazuo covered our shelter's floor with palm leaves. We crawled inside and broke into one of our cans, which turned out to be filled with fish. Soon enough the humid air would leave drops of water on our tarp. In the meantime we sipped fish water.

"Hey, Kazuo? It sucks being here and all, but I'm glad I'm here with you," I said.

"Yeah. I'm really glad you're not dead. We're the best team ever. Know what? We need a team name, like _the ninjas," _Kazuo said. I snorted a laugh.

"That is the dumbest name in history," I said.

"No, wait! There's two of us. We're the _twinjas!" _Kazuo said. I groaned and elbowed his arm.

"We are _not _the 'twinjas'," I said.

"Aw, come on," Kazuo said. I rolled on top of him and we wrestled until the shelter collapsed around us. It was late afternoon by the time everything was back in order. I didn't know how long it had taken us to swim to the island, but it must have been a while. We had to stop and rest floating on our backs multiple times.

"Seven of us are already gone," I said as I looked at the sky.

"Yeah. I guess it's less we have to kill," Kazuo said.

"I know they have cameras out here, but they won't show us all the time. Do you think they care... you know, what you call me?" I asked. Kazuo's face fell.

"I know who you are. It doesn't matter what anyone calls you," he said. I knew he was right. It would never be safe. Silken had the skills to get out of here. Farlan was all the Capitol would allow me to be. Farlan couldn't kill anyone, but he had to. Silken could kill anyone, but he didn't want to. Which one was I?

* * *

Mei POV

_When my panicked eyes swept around the Cornucopia, Leo's steady gaze shook me from my stupor. He cocked his head toward the middle island. I nodded. When the gong went off, I ran straight from my platform. When I realized I was running toward the Cornucopia, I stopped so suddenly I fell on my backside. My fingers closed around the first thing I felt that wasn't rock. I bent down to scoop up a roll of silver tape before I jumped into the water._

In hindsight, I should have dropped the bread, since it floated in its bag and screamed my location to anyone who cared. I stood on the beach and looked at the Cornucopia island. The Careers were still sorting through the weapons and making plans. I was safe from them for now.

_Should I go in and look for Leo? _I looked into the trees. _What if I find someone else? _I looked back at the Cornucopia. They wouldn't stay there forever. I slipped into the forest.

Everything around me was alive. Birds called in the trees above me. Grasses and flowers filled every inch of soil. When I leaned against a tree to catch my breath, ants swarmed out of a crack in the bark and streamed over my skin. I stifled a yelp and pulled away.

_Where would Leo be? _I'd seen him running straight for the water at the Bloodbath. He had to be here already. He was probably looking for me, so he wouldn't be too far in. I had to find him before I found someone else... or they found me.

I tucked the silver roll into my pocket and picked up a handful of dirt. I smeared it all over myself until I was covered in muck. After checking a mossy tree for ants, I rubbed myself against it. When I was done, I was a swirl of green and brown. It would have to do. I crouched low and crept through the grass.

Time passed. My mouth grew sticky and my stomach growled. I didn't want to eat my bread until I had water. I could use the bag it came in to catch rain, but it wasn't raining at the moment. A twig snapped, and I flattened myself against the ground.

_Maybe it's Leo. _I raised myself on my arms until my head peeked over the grass. A boy walked through the jungle, panting and searching for something. I waited until he was gone and crept on.

Some time later, as the sun was beginning to set, movement in the trees caught my eye. I looked up, expecting to see a bird. A green and brown outline ended in a dark shadow.

"Leo!" I cried, then clapped my hands over my mouth. _"__Psst," _I whispered like I was back in school. The shape looked down, but didn't move.

_He can't see me. _I stuck up a hand and waved. Leo climbed down the tree and squatted next to me in the grass.

"I was so scared I wouldn't find you," I said. "Here, I got us some bread."

"Great. Let's find some water," Leo said.

* * *

Eleanor POV

_I hope Aimee and me find each other soon. _I knew she was set to swim straight for the island. I'd run for the supplies and slung two backpacks on each arm. I about wet my pants when I saw Pray gunning for me with a sword aimed at my heart. Hitting her with that canteen was more a lucky shot than anything else, but hopefully she wasn't keen on tangling with me again. It was hard to lug everything in the water, but it made a nice shield behind my head. One of the packs had a knife in it when I examined it between two trees.

I couldn't wait to show her all the things we had. One of the bags held a sleeping bag. The other big one was stuffed full of food. There were chocolate bars, dried fruits and nuts, and a real orange. There was a bag of bread rolls and milk in some sort of magic bottle that kept it cold. There were pouches of food that came with little packets labeled "squeeze for heat". We were going to eat better than I ate at home. One of the little bags was empty. The other had a canteen and a compass.

It was starting to get dark. After the seven Bloodbath cannons, everything had been quiet. The Careers would probably start hunting when it was dark. They might not go after us right away, since I looked so strong, but I felt a chill all the same. They'd come eventually. I hoped we would be strong enough.

I felt bad not waiting for Aimee, but I couldn't last forever. I bit into one of the rolls and sipped the water. I unzipped the sleeping bag and laid it on the ground. We could squeeze in together underneath it. The ground was damp and icky. Maybe we'd lie on top of it instead. It wasn't like we were going to get cold.

The Anthem blared from the sky. I jumped at the noise and looked through a crack in the trees. Rotary was the first to appear. My eyes filled at the sight of his smile. We'd talked a little in training- _he'd _talked a little in training. Both Tributes from Five were next. Then-

Aimee.

_Aimee!_

My scream lasted until the last face blinked out. It cracked the skin in my throat and blood flecked my tongue. It went on forever.

* * *

**No deaths, just one broken heart :'( Since the Arena is three tropical islands, I'll provide a list of known locations so we can keep track of everyone. They will mingle eventually, of course. The Gamemakers will want that.**

**Closest island: Mei and Leo, Eleanor, Angus (the boy Mei saw)**

**Middle island: Alexa**

**Far island: Kazuo and Farlan (Silken?)**

**The watery flowers are bromeliads. Sometimes frogs live inside them.**

**For some reason I always forget Alexa when I go over my list. I gave her a piece now before I forgot, and don't hesitate to remind me if I forget her later. She's not a boring Tribute or anything, I just always manage to overlook her.**


	20. In the Jungle

Sabrina POV

I rested against a tree trunk, mud sticking to my hair. I didn't have much for supplies- I'd scooped a few things up by my station and ran for the water. My can of tomatoes, pocketknife and plastic bag weren't much help when I tried to make a shelter. All I had were some leaves the size of baby blankets.

_Maple... Cassidy, everyone. If you miss me, please help me. I need you._

Something crunched. My head jerked up and I looked out into the darkness. All I saw were the dark outlines of trees.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

I sat up and pressed myself against the trunk. The undergrowth in front of me shook as a form took shape. A taller form stepped up beside it. I recognized Arielle's voice. The shorter one could only be Pray. I jumped up and tried to flee around the trunk. I slammed into a waiting figure and fell to the ground.

"You did all you could. It's over," Pray said. I tried to dart away as she walked toward me.

"No, no, please," I begged. She stuck her spear through my stomach as I was still halfway up. After the first shot of pain, it didn't even hurt. I slid to the ground and she yanked the spear out. I was never going to win anyway. This was all I could have hoped for.

* * *

Pray POV

Killing isn't as fun as fighting in the Academy. I am a hunter, but I was finding it to be a job, not a pleasure.

"Come on. Let's go," I said.

The strong feed upon the weak. It's such a cruel but simple rule. If I wasn't strong, I'd die just like Artemis. Just like my old friend Lance, who died in a routine training session. It was the same with all my friends. They washed out or broke down one after another, each one just proving how tough I had to be. When I looked down at Sabrina's bleeding form, I didn't see glory. I saw a dying girl. I wished it made me feel something.

It's a cold, merciless world I live in. The strong tear each other down to be the strongest. The weak die. There wasn't any room for compassion in my heart. Maybe that's what killed Artemis. Maybe when the time came to kill, couldn't see why. She used to bake with me every now and then before her training stepped up. She used to love me before she needed all her love for the Academy. No matter how much I trained, I could never convince myself it was for some grand purpose. It was for her honor and mine.

_They'll do the same to you when it's your turn. _The thought came out of nowhere. I imagined Arielle and Mako cutting me down like I cut down Sabrina.

_It'll never be my turn. Never. Never. Never. _Just because I didn't enjoy killing didn't mean I wasn't excellent at it. I wanted to live as much as anyone else. I wouldn't hesitate to do what I needed to do. I didn't wish I hadn't killed Sabrina, but I wished she didn't have to die. I trailed behind the other Careers as we hunted our next victim. When Sabrina's cannon went off, I held my left arm to my eyebrow in Two's salute. I'd done it twice before in the Games. Before, it was to honor a fallen opponent. This time, it was to acknowledge a death I regretted even though I caused it. I slipped my hand into my pocket and squeezed Snuggie. I had no time for emotions, but they followed me wherever I went.

* * *

Angus POV

The cannon woke me from my sleep at the foot of a tree. The Careers were on the hunt. I looked around for a tree to climb, but all the trunks around me were too thick to wrap my arms around.

Something flew at me and buried itself in my thigh. I cried out and pressed both hands on the wound.

"Called it! This one's mine!" Mako shouted through someone else's laugh.

"Just get it done," Pray said. The Careers crashed through the grass. There was no need for stealth now. Something surged from my heart like fire and I pulled the trident out with strength that came from nowhere. When Mako stepped into view, I crouched on my wounded leg and pointed the trident at him.

"Better watch out. He might get you," Arielle said. Mako laughed and beckoned me toward him. I jabbed out with the trident but stayed where I was. Mako stepped closer, dodging my strike and grabbing the trident's staff. He twisted it out of my hand and shoved it into my chest.

_Mom, Dad, Caldwell, Ellsworth, I love you. I love you, Theresa. Sorry you're a widow. _My lungs filled with liquid as my breath gurgled. I looked up at Mako and waited. He didn't draw it out.

* * *

Starling POV

Seven faces flashed in the sky. Of the ones I recognized, none were surprising: the talkative boy from Three, the little girl from Eleven, and the skeleton from Twelve. I'd outlived seven other Tributes, plus the cannon that came after the Anthem. But I was tired, hungry, thirsty, weaponless, and without any supplies.

_What should I do, Cash? I wish you were with me. No, I want you a million miles away from this place. _What right did I have to want everyone else to die so I could live? The only good thing I ever did in my life was take in Cash. I was a sorry excuse for a mother anyway. _Where are you now? _Was he in some hellhole of a hospital? Was he staying with Cornflower? I hoped not. She reminded me too much of him to trust her as a parent. Would he ever speak again?

_He'd tell you to focus on yourself. He'd tell you to find water. _The trees didn't even let moonlight down to the ground, so I could barely see my own hands, but my daylight I might be too weak to look. I stood up and started feeling around on the ground, looking for muddy patches.

I bumped against a leafy sapling and droplets of water sprinkled my back. I felt my way up the trunk and checked the leaves, but the water was gone. Only a thin layer of dampness covered them. I plucked one off and brought it to my mouth. A cannon interrupted me. Its echo spread as I licked the leaf. Its cool moisture soothed my mouth. I sucked on another leaf as I searched for an undisturbed sapling. Soon my thirst was down to a dull longing.

_You can't mope around thinking about him all the time. Use what he told you and maybe you'll see him again._

* * *

**17th place: Sabrina Pewer- speared by Pray**

**Sabrina was a unique Tribute. I often get quiet Tributes, or Tributes that don't like to reveal their feelings and don't have friends, but it's not every day I get a Tribute who's a listener. She wasn't a killer, and that's the one thing Victors have to be (except Toby, the resident mistake Victor. Someday I'll have to actually figure out how he won). She died quick and she won't be forgotten quickly, not even by the Career who murdered her. Thanks Jms2 for Sabrina. I bet that's not what you had in mind when you asked where your Tributes were. Sabrina was complex and more like a real person than a lot of Tributes I've seen.**

**16th place: Angus Jenkins**

**A lot of you were surprised Angus wasn't a Bloodbath. I had him listed as one until I saw more males would die than females if I added two more. I must always watch myself and stop myself from favoring females, since I have sexist tendencies. At the last moment Angus was spared and Calden died instead. Angus still didn't have much chance of winning. He leaves a grieving widow and two joined families who still aren't complete. Thanks Ellilouise for Angus. Not everyone has the humility to submit a Tribute they know won't win. Angus was a sweetie.**

**Pray turned out to be more complex than I ever imagined. Bet you didn't know she had it in her.**

**I can't help but notice that lots of fics have much longer POVs than mine. Do you think they're too short? I usually do one complete scene.**


	21. The Measure of a Career

Oaken POV

It wasn't easy swimming with one and a half hands. My stylists had done a wonderful job hiding that in the Capitol, but I was on my own here. I was lucky I didn't end up swimming in circles, seeing as one hand had three more fingers than the other. As a result, I'd had to settle for the middle island, even though it probably had more people than the farthest one.

My heart was heavier than it had ever been when the sun rose after my first night in the Arena. Nine cannons saw to that. I tried to keep my spirits up, but not many jokes centered around dying children, or blood, or murder. I took stock of myself from my camp in a thorny bush.

Lucky for me the other Tributes didn't know my muscles were from chopping trees, not people. I'd snatched a light axe and run out before the scene got too hardcore. The Gamemakers must have known what they were doing, because its handle was buoyant enough to offset its metal blade. They did not, however, elect to make it tasty or quenching, so I had some work to do. It was drizzling when I woke up, so water was easy enough. I stood under a leafy tree and caught the water as it rolled off. My growling stomach was quick to let me know that wasn't enough.

_All right, where's the grub? _I walked between the trees, looking up into their branches for any sign of fruit. When that didn't work, I looked down. I flipped over a rock and curled my lip at the creepy crawlies that fled into the leaves.

_If all else fails... _I thought. I continued on. Then I saw something that brought tears to my eyes. A chorus of angels sang around me as a blissful halo formed around... a banana tree. At least, I assumed it was a banana tree. I'd never seen one, but I'd seen bananas, and they were on this tree. I ran to it and kissed its lovely trunk. But how was I going to get the bananas? I wrapped my arms around the trunk and hoisted myself off the ground. The trunk cracked ominously and started to lean. I dropped off of it and examined the wood. It wasn't really wood at all- it was more like a really thick flower stem. I drew back my axe and smiled. It was just like home.

As I peeled my first banana, I found that things weren't as bad as they could be. I was still in the Arena, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. There's nothing funny about dying children, but bananas? There's not much funnier in the world.

* * *

Vesper POV

I tried not to cry as I held my aching stomach. All I'd put into it since the Games began was the water I'd gathered from the light rain that was soaking me now. I didn't want to look pretty anymore. I wanted to eat.

Nine cannons boomed in my head for the hundredth time, and the tears came pouring out. Chances were I'd join them soon. All the presents I had back home, all the guys who sought me out for companionship... it didn't mean anything. I would die and they'd find another pet. At any moment, the noises I heard might be the others coming to cut me apart, and there was nothing I could do.

_Please, I want to go home. I don't want to die. _I sank to my knees and pressed my face against my hands.

"Is that all I ever was to you? A pretty little toy to throw away when you were done? Don't leave me. Please, help me," I said to the cameras that didn't care. Now I knew why Jaxxon was so bland and unimaginative. He didn't have the energy to dream. All he wanted was not to die. I sat there dripping in baubles and coaxing men into buying me sweets. In the Seam they shared crusts. A bird shot from one tree to another, and I yelped at the noise. It wasn't my killer... this time.

"Demi? Demi, I know you're listening. I know I don't look like much now, but I must have a few sponsors. I need help. Please help me," I called to the sky between sobs. I could only hope that by some miracle, she was different from the others. Maybe she actually meant it when she was with me. It was my only chance.

* * *

Kazuo POV

Farlan nudged me awake. We'd alternated shifts all through the night, but now we were rested and ready for action. I took my rose out of my pocket and held it up to the sky. I was another day closer to Ruby, and I wanted to make sure she knew.

"Hey, Farlan, what's the plan today?" I asked as I stretched.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he said. He scowled as he pulled some packets of nuts from a backpack.

"You know I have to," I said. He'd been awfully quiet lately. He was never one for idle chatter, but he seemed almost standoffish.

"_Farlan is a weakling. Silken is a weapon," _I heard him whisper.

"What was that?" I asked. Farlan looked up at me like he'd just noticed I was there.

"Nothing," he said. "Kazuo? Back when I was little, did I have any brothers?"

"What? I don't know. We were in different Districts, _remember?" _I said. This was getting weird.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "We should probably look around and see who else is on the island." he picked up a pack and started walking.

_Wonder how Mom is, _I thought as we walked. When I volunteered so I could help get her the treatment she needed, I hadn't counted on Farlan being here- heck, I thought he was _dead. _What were we going to do if we were the last ones left? Farlan was my best friend, but Mom and Ruby... it probably wouldn't come to that.

Farlan seemed as good as new while we patrolled our island. It still felt silly calling him that when I knew his name was Silken, but all that mattered was that he was alive. There wasn't enough time in the world to catch up on all we'd missed.

"How's life in Five?" I teased.

"It's boring. Never a good fight when you need one," he said with a wink. That was the Silken I knew. Only now did I know the reason he was always spoiling for a fight.

We sat down on the far beach for a rest. Farlan skipped a stone across the water, so I, of course, had to skip one farther. We skipped stones until all we had left were the ones that were too lumpy to throw.

"Silken always loved skipping stones," Farlan said. He looked out into the distance.

"Silken? He sounds nice," I said. _Shut up, _Farlan. Not this again.

"I was always too busy," he said. "I had to work." I forced a laugh and fell quiet. What was wrong with my friend? He wasn't the Silken I knew. He wasn't the Farlan he told me he'd had to become. It was like he was twins. That was the best thing to call him- Twin.

* * *

Belisarius POV

I'd been on edge since that awful scream in the night. It didn't even sound like pain- and I would know. It was just horror, like a little girl who'd seen the monster she knew lived under her bed. I wondered if that was what that boy felt when I stabbed him.

_I didn't mean to kill him, _I told myself. _Like hell you didn't. You know how to wound and how to kill. It's what you are. _I tried to argue it was just a reflex, that it was just self-defense. That didn't make the boy any less dead.

Sometime after midnight the rest had grown tired of hunting and retired back to the Cornucopia island to rest. Mako and I were on watch, but the others were waking one by one. This year, the girls were giving most of the orders. Mako just wanted a piece of the action, and I just wanted to leave.

Arielle sat up and trailed her feet in the water.

"Nine so far," she said. She seemed matter-of-fact, but I just felt sick.

"Who's next?" Mako asked.

"I'd like to put a trident into the priss from Twelve," Arielle said. "See how her pretty face looks when there's no blood in it." We ate a cold breakfast of bread and fruit. It wasn't dangerous for us to have a fire, of course, but we didn't want any more heat. Some minutes later Pray yawned, arched her back, and joined us.

"What do you guys say we take one island at a time? We can clear the vermin on this island, then move on to that one," she said, pointing at the middle island.

"That sounds good," I said halfheartedly. Pray nodded, and Mako grunted through a mouthful of bread.

"One of us should stay behind to watch the supplies," Pray said.

"I'll do it," I said. _Anything not to hunt again._

Arielle looked at me sidelong. "You're awful eager to give up your spot. You didn't seem very enthusiastic last night, either. You wimping out on us?"

I knew those were fighting words. A real Career would have his weapon out about now. I'd seen enough blood already. Besides, with Arielle, it would probably be mine.

"Lay off. I'm just trying to be a team player," I said with more aggression than I felt.

"All right, Two. Don't let the outliers give you any trouble," Arielle said. She stood up and grabbed her weapon. The others followed suit. They jumped into the water one after another, Arielle and Mako pulling far ahead of Pray, who brought up the rear.

_Don't worry about me, _I thought as I watched them go. _I can follow orders. It's all I ever do. _Joining the Academy to please my parents. Volunteering to bring my brother more glory. I don't even know who I'd be if I was allowed to be myself. Would I be like Mako, living for the hunt? Would I be like Arielle, who did what she needed to survive and didn't draw out the pain? Maybe I'd be like Oaken and actually laugh. I'd probably never know.

I took out my anger on a crate of supplies, smashing into it with my sword until it lay in pieces. Was that what I really felt, or was it the violence of the Academy speaking through me?

_I'm tired of pain. I'm tired of watching Pray's face twisting in ways no fifteen-year-old should ever know. I'm tired of how nine lives are just notches on Arielle's belt. None of them asked for this. They hate it as much as I do. I belong with them. No more. _

"I'm done," I said, my face tilted back to the sky. For the first time in years, I smiled a genuine smile. Whether I lived or died, I was going to do it as myself. I emptied a pack and filled it with canned food, a canteen, a rain poncho, and a sword as long as my forearm. I slipped it onto my back, slid into the water, and started swimming.

* * *

**No death yet, but the day is young. Farlan's arc is going to go much faster than it would in real life, since it's very complex and we only have so much time. Locations:**

**Closest island: Mei and Leo, Careers, Vesper, Eleanor**

**Middle island: Alexa, Oaken**

**Far island: Kazuo and Silken/Farlan**

**Thanks for telling me when you want a specific Tribute's POV. It helps me keep track of who's next.**


	22. Change of Heart

Damien POV

I was a quarter of the way to the middle island when I had to give up. The choppy water kept smacking my face and cutting off my breath. I knew it would take me far longer than I had to make it. With the sickle I'd tucked into the back of my shirt and the supplies that filled my pockets, I was lucky to make it to the closest beach.

With the rain last night, I didn't have to worry about water, and I had a packet of very smashed crackers in one of my pockets. My plan of attack was to wait until the water was as smooth as it could get and hightail it to at least the middle island. I knew from the cannons last night that the Careers were with me. I didn't want that to last a second longer than it had to.

I had to laugh as I wondered what would happen if I actually won. All I ever wanted was to be a normal kid. Even if I won, that dream was dead. I'd be the Capitol's darling, sure, and I'd have all the wealth I could ever want, but the classmates that avoided me because of my father would avoid me because I was a murderer instead. Sometimes you just can't win.

_There's one thing I can do. _Should I happen to be hurtled into fame and riches, it _might _come out that my father engaged in some rather corrupt practices. He might even have to be removed from office. Such a scandal would surely ruin his already useless marriage. And if he was cleaner than I thought, I'd just have to _make _a little scandal. Mom would get half his money, we could finally leave him, and everything would be that much better. That was the only thing that could possibly make this worthwhile.

Eleanor POV

I had to keep going. Aimee wouldn't want me to sit around and die. I rifled through my packs and took out a packet of food. It was filled with noodles and red sauce, and it had a little cookie shaped like a star with red sprinkles. I felt horrible enjoying it without my ally, but what else could I do?

"Hey, Six?" I said with my face turned up. I knew the cameras were everywhere, but it just seemed right. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help Aimee. We really were friends. She was amazing." I wanted to give her a toast, like they did in the old days, but none of my packs had any wine, for obvious reasons. Instead, I took out the milk bottle and raised it over my head.

"To Aimee," I said. I drank the cold milk and savored its chilly sweetness. I thought about saving some for later, but realistically, I didn't know if I had a "later". I liked the stickiness off my lips and stood up. My bags were hidden between two rocks. I started to pull them out when something interrupted me. It sounded like footsteps- a lot of them.

I threw myself down and scrunched in next to the bags. If whoever it was came at me straight on, they'd see me right away. I could only hope they were off to the side.

Something tore through the trees, snapping branches and tearing off leaves as it went.

"Come on!" a male voice said. Another set of footsteps came after it, panting and sobbing. Then I heard laughter from behind them. What sounded like a stampede ripped through the forest.

_Oh God, it's the Careers. _I pressed myself against the rocks and shoved my hand against my mouth. Their voices bounced off the rocks beside me. I couldn't tell how close they were, but I knew they weren't far enough away.

I held myself and shook as the footsteps faded into the distance. My breathing slowed and the lightheadedness faded. Then I heard a terrible scream, followed by two cannons. I sobbed into the dirt.

_That's the only way out of here._

Mei POV

"Come on!" Leo shouted as I tore through the woods behind him. If he hadn't seen the light shining off Mako's trident, we'd both be dead already. Air burned in my throat as I stretched my legs to their limit. Leaves slapped against my face, opening tiny cuts.

We had no idea where we were running. At any second the trees could give away to sand, and then there would be nowhere to hide. There wasn't any time to think. There was only time to run. I heard Arielle laughing behind me and sobbed.

Leo's back was far ahead of me. He was bent forward, his legs flying over the dirt. His foot caught on a root and he nearly stumbled.

_They're going to kill me. I am going to die. Please, no. Run. Run. Going to die. _Then Leo cried out and fell forward. I saw something sticking from his back as I drew closer to him.

"Get out of here! _Run!" _he shouted as I ran past him. I didn't even look back.

Leo POV

I knew I had just moments before the Career Pack would come to finish the job. I reached behind my back and yanked out Mako's trident with strength that defied my wound. Fluid rushed into my lungs and blood leaked from my mouth with every breath. I curled up on my side and clutched the trident in one hand.

Mako was the first to find me. He stood a few feet away and called over his shoulder.

"He's not dead! We can still have a little fun," he said. He bent over to retrieve his trident. That's when I wrapped my other hand around it and shoved up with all the power I had left in my body. The trident smashed into his face, sending fluid dribbling from his punctured eye and spraying me with blood. His cannon went off immediately. Mine came seconds later, when Arielle's trident and Pray's spear lodged themselves into my neck and chest. I only had time for one final thought.

_Brought you with me, punk._

Arielle POV

"Great. I always knew he was an idiot," I said as I bent over Mako's gory remains. There was something altogether unappealing about two smashed bodies, especially when their owners were my age. _After I get out of this, my kids definitely aren't going to the Academy. _

By the time I looked back up, Mei was already vanishing into the distance. Pray lobbed a knife at her. She screamed, but her cannon didn't go off.

"We should go after her," Pray said. I was surprised at how little conviction was in her voice. I'd thought she liked hunting, just like Mako had. Maybe we're all second-guessing ourselves.

"She won't get far. I think I've had enough for now," I said. Pray didn't protest. She seemed almost relieved. We moved away from the bodies and sat on a log as we waited for the hovercraft.

"You ever actually thought about what you'd do if you won, or were you too busy training?" I asked Pray.

"I was too busy training," she said.

"Me, too," I replied. All I ever did was train to kill people. Looking back, that seemed a little messed up. Maybe I should have been a fisher. It was too late now. This was my job, and I couldn't afford to lose it.

* * *

**I think I got everyone in that I was supposed to. They actually came together to make a story from multiple perspectives. I also added Arielle, since she hasn't gotten much perspective, though she shows up a lot in the others'**

**15th place: Mako Dale**

**Mako was my last filler. I didn't intend to give him any lines at first, as a little joke, but he spoke up once or twice. He was just a plain Career to contrast with the other, more complex characters. Thank you me for Mako because he was easy to write.**

**14th place: Leo Serrocold**

**I never thought Leo would win. He didn't have that certain Victor quality. He did take out Mako, and thanks to him, Mei had enough time to run. He went down kicking and screaming. Thanks Hollyhobbit for Leo. He had a reasonable skill set and a likeable personality.**

**Places:**

**Near island: Mei, Eleanor, Careers, Damien, Vesper, Starling**

**Middle island: Alexa, Oaken**

**Far island: Silken/Farlan and Kazuo**


	23. Eleven Epitaphs

Peppermint POV

All I could have hoped for with Sojourner was a painless death. She got that, and I was grateful. Leo could have won, but I never held out much hope. He was a man after my own heart, though. I could only imagine the look on Jonah's face when Mako's trident obliterated his Tributes'. I was going to remember that one for years.

* * *

District Eleven POV

Another empty bed. One less mouth to feed. Why weren't we happy? Leo's father worked a little slower that day. It was the only indication he gave, but we knew how much it meant.

* * *

Chantel POV

At the sound of the cannons I cut another two notches into my pack, making eleven. Nearly half the Tributes were gone, including my ally. It was brave for Calden to jump in like he did, but I didn't need his help. I wasn't the spoiled little girl everyone thought I was. The fact that I was still here proved it.

I knew the island I was on was by far the most populous. My training hadn't included swimming, so I'd had to take the closest one. I knew the Careers were here before I even heard all the cannons. It would only make sense that they'd start with the nearest island and work their way out. I either had to make sure they overlooked me or let them know I wasn't easy prey.

Something fluttered down from the treetops, swerving to avoid the branches. I watched it fall with interest. I already had a few supplies from the Bloodbath, though the spear had proven too heavy to swim with. Based on the shape of the box, that might be remedied soon.

I opened the box and confirmed my suspicions. A slender metal spear with a wicked barbed tip lay nestled in the bottom. I hefted it and smiled- Estrella must have told Peridot that I preferred a slightly shorter staff. The gift told me more than a note ever could. Peridot didn't want me to be overlooked. She wanted me to be a threat. I could do that. The Careers thought I was the pretty little rich girl from One with the pretty pink bracelet. They won't be laughing when that's the last thing they see.

* * *

Starling POV

_The Victors all knew how to win, _I heard Cash saying in his usual concise way. I was just now figuring out what it meant. Careers won because they had the most training. No, because they had the most advantages. When a Tribute from the other Districts won, it was because they had something the others didn't. If I wanted to live, I needed to find that in myself.

_What skill could I possibly have? I can't do anything. My life is one disaster after another. All I know is pain and insanity._

_Insanity... I've seen it fall and I've seen it worsen. Surely it will come to us here. Could I use that? Even the Careers are still young. They can't be as developed and mature as half the people I saw drooling in the asylum. If they were to realize what they were doing... if someone were to _make _them realize what they were doing..._

I had my weapon. I had no guarantees it would work. I didn't even know how I would deploy it, or get close enough to do so safely. I'd cross that bridge when I came to it. The odds were still a million to one, but at least now there was that one.

* * *

Vesper POV

I stuffed leaves into my mouth and sucked them greedily from my position on the ground by a bush. My resolve wouldn't last much longer. Soon I'd eat anything I could find, poisonous or not. For two days I hadn't eaten anything. My insides screamed at me like it was all my idea. When I tried to stand, my muscles felt watery and tired.

"Please hurry, Demi," I pleaded. _There must be _someone _to sponsor me. All those adoring fans from the parade? An old flame from Twelve who wants one more day with his little baby? It would just be a penny for them. _All that was in the sky was a few leaves.

The spear came out of nowhere, threading through me like I was silk. The impact knocked me backwards and my eyes stared at the sky. A girl with a pink bracelet slipped out of the undergrowth and walked toward me.

_There's finally something in my stomach, _I thought. _I'm dying. They never cared at all. I really am just an ornament to throw away. That's all I ever was._

* * *

**Looks like our quasi-Career is back in action. We haven't seen much of her lately. I'm sure she'll remedy that.**

**13th place: Vesper Lynd- Speared by Chantel**

**Vesper was starving anyway. Chantel just sped things up. In real life, it would take more like two weeks for her to weaken that much, but I fudged a little and figured that she was thin anyway since she was from Twelve. Vesper relied on support instead of skill. She didn't realize that you can't trust the Capitol. She did pretty well for a snob, and by the end, she was just a girl. Thanks Vhagor for Vesper. I've never gotten a Twelve girl like that before. She lived by her own terms.**

**FAIL! I forgot Starling got a sponsor gift! It was water, corned beef, crackers, and a cleaver.**


	24. Halfway There

Demi POV

That was simply _awful. _To watch Vesper beg for help while I sat here helpless, waiting for the sponsors to give her the money she needed. Jaxxon I could understand, but not a _single _patron for dear, lovely Vesper? I'd have given it myself, but my latest paycheck was barely enough for a single pea! Simply _awful._

* * *

District Twelve POV

Jaxxon wouldn't have survived the winter anyway. At least he died with a full stomach. There were a few men hanging around the high school yesterday. Some of the prettier seniors were with them. Vesper's absence opened up a world of opportunity. We hope it's worth it for them.

* * *

Farlan POV

_Hey Silken, kill anyone today?_

_Shut up, Farlan, I'm only trying to survive._

_What, you'd kill your own twin?_

_No! I'll get you out, too._

_Fat chance._

"Shut up!" I growled. Kazuo looked at me like I was insane.

"I didn't even say anything," he said.

"Not you. Farlan," I said. Fear crept into his face. Why was he scared of me?

"You _are _Farlan," he said. He held out a hand in a placating gesture.

"What are you talking about? Farlan is my twin," I said. Didn't he see him? He'd been with us all along.

"_Farlan, _you're acting insane," Kazuo said. He looked over his shoulder like someone was watching us.

"Why are you calling me that? I got Reaped, but Farlan volunteered for me. The Capitol is going to kill my brother. I have to stop them," I said.

"Stop it! Don't talk like that!" Kazuo said. Didn't he care about my brother? I thought he was my friend.

"But-" I started.

"No! Look, you have to keep that quiet, all right? The Capitol _won't like it," _Kazuo said.

"But you'll help me, right?" I asked.

"Of course. We're friends," Kazuo said. I knew I could count on him.

* * *

Alexa POV

The Careers must be about through on the nearest island. They'd be coming for me next. I didn't plan to be here when they came. I added another branch to my fledgling boat, a mishmash affair of sticks woven together as best I could with some vines I'd found. It didn't look particularly seaworthy, but wood floats, right?

_There's no way you can make a sail for that thing. _The only fabric I had was my clothing. Even if I sailed in my underwear, it wouldn't be enough to propel me. I'd have to scoop myself forward with my backpack. At least I wasn't in any rush, unless the Careers arrived early. I gathered my supplies: what I had from the Bloodbath, as well as some coconuts I'd found, in case I got washed off course. I piled them onto my raft, pushed it into the shallows, and jumped on. I pulled a stick from the raft and pushed myself out until the water was too deep. Then I started to scoop with my backpack, aiming for the far island. It was far on the edge of the horizon, hardly even visible. It looked like it had drifted since the Games began. It would take me hours to get there.

The sun beat down on me as I worked, and I wished I'd had time to build a canopy. Sunlight glinted off the calm water, and a fish jumped in the distance. It jumped again, launching itself high into the air like a rocket.

_That's a big fish, _I thought when it jumped again, corkscrewing as it fell. It was black all over, with a pointed tail as long as its body. It jumped again, with purpose this time. I finally saw that each jump brought it several feet closer to me.

_Oh shoot. _I grabbed up my bow and fired an arrow at it. By that time, it was close enough that I could see it was maybe twelve feet long. Its mouth gaped open and brimmed with thin, needle-like teeth as thick as bristles on a brush. My arrow slid over its slippery flesh and landed in the water. I fired arrow after arrow into it, and the ones that stuck barely penetrated its hide.

It jumped one final time, flying straight toward my face and smashing onto my raft. It flopped spastically, and my raft flew up at an angle at its weight. I picked up one of my last arrows and stabbed at its face, gouging its white eye and drawing blood. Its thrashing mouth clamped onto my leg, opening dozens of tiny punctures. In the middle of my scream it rolled over, tearing a huge chunk of flesh from my leg and exposing a strip of bone. Then it slid back under the water, leaving only its long black fin exposed.

My vision blurred as I looked at the remains of my leg. Pink muscle merged with white bone, and the water around my raft turned red. I took in short, shallow gasps, like a fish out of water. The fin circled the raft, waiting for me to fall into the water.

_I don't think so. I'm staying right here. Come get me._

The pain faded, followed by my thoughts, and then my life.

* * *

Oakley POV

Another cannon went off. The Games were half over. Guess that made me an optimist- the Games were half over, not half left. It didn't make me feel any better.

_I'm running out of jokes. _Was there anything left to laugh about? Starvation, murder, hunger, thirst. How could I ever laugh when this happened every year. Rage flooded my heart and drove away any humor I had left.

"_Screw _this! Screw the murder and the death! Screw your mutts and your bets! Screw _anyone _who does this to us! _Screw you all!" _I screamed at the treetops. I pounded my fist against the nearest tree, tearing my skin open and grinding bits of bark into the wounds.

"I hate them. I hate everything about them," I spat as I curled against the tree. But there was nothing I could do. Slowly, my body relaxed, and tears stung my eyes.

Something tickled the back of my neck. I turned around and saw a parachute settling to the ground. I ripped it open with the last of my aggression and peered inside. Two hatchets looked back at me. Sequioa couldn't have been clearer. If I was going to vent my fury, I should make use of it. The Careers had me beat in talent, but nobody could match me for fury.

* * *

**Muttation Maker Hysperia has been going crazy waiting for someone to go into the water so she could show that off. Now she's happy... sort of.**

**NOTE: I made a mistake when I said Pray volunteered. She was reaped and nobody volunteered because she was their best bet. She would have volunteered at eighteen.**

**NOTE: I also have been calling Oaken Oaken when he was submitted as Oakley. How did I even do that?**

**Twelfth place: Alexa Cadence- bled to death after muttation attack**

**Alexa was a force. She had a fighting chance, but unfortunately, and pardon my French, the Gamemakers are dicks. You just can't anticipate that they'll suddenly sic a shark muttation on you. As always, order of death does not equal order of strength. Alexa was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thanks Asgardiangrizzly for Alexa. She knew how to play and she never weakened. The odds were not in her favor.**

**The muttation was a mix of a thresher shark and a mako shark. Makos have needle-sharp teeth, while threshers have the long tails and the habit of breaching some twenty feet out of the water. The black thing was just because the Gamemakers thought it looked cool. That really is how they attack, too. They prefer to tear out a chunk and let their prey bleed to death. For a visual aid on Alexa's death, watch the last scene of Jaws where SPOILER FOR A MOVIE FROM 1975 Quint gets munched.**


	25. A Moment's Respite

Pray POV

"Belisarius?" Arielle called when she pulled herself onto the Cornucopia island. I was still far behind her in the water. She ducked inside the Cornucopia, then rifled through the supplies.

"Is he gone?" I asked as I gripped the island's edge.

"Yeah," she said. "He took some stuff with him." She shook her head in confusion. I'd known Belisarius wasn't as devoted as the rest of us, but this was a bit unexpected. It didn't matter. Either someone else would finish him off or I would.

"There goes half the Career pack," Arielle said. She sat down on the warm rock, water dripping into a puddle around her. Then she stood up and started putting things into a backpack.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I tensed myself for a fight. I was a hunter, but I was beginning to see I wasn't the only one. I might not even be the strongest one. I had to be prepared at any moment.

Arielle stood at the water's edge, her hands carefully clear of the spear on her back. Her eyes bored into mine as she spoke.

"It's been fun, but we're two strong personalities. Sooner or later, there's going to be bloodshed. What do you say we leave that for the final two? We have outliers to kill," she said. Then she smiled. "Bet I can get more than you." She dove into the water so quickly and smoothly I didn't have time to react. I whipped out a knife and waited for her to surface, but I knew she wouldn't. I'd seen the way she drowned that boy at the Bloodbath. She could hold her breath until she was out of range, and she would.

It was no great loss. I'd been waiting for this moment for days now and the heat and the tension grew. I noticed my breath had quickened and forced it under control. We'd meet again eventually. I was ashamed to admit that it scared me.

* * *

Kazuo POV

Something was very wrong with Silken... Farlan. All this talk about a twin and Capitol murderers. Did he have sunstroke? Was there even more to his history than the sordid details he'd already told me? Every hour brought me more fear of my oldest friend.

"Silken isn't eating," Farlan said. He looked down at the uneaten packet in his hands.

You're _not eating, _I thought, but it was useless. He wasn't going to believe me.

"Maybe if you start first, to encourage him," I said. Farlan tucked the packet back into a bag. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Why do we take all this abuse from the Capitol? Why don't we fight back?" he said suddenly. I sat up straight and recoiled.

"What are you talking about? That's insane! The Capitol is good to us," I said, hating the words in my mouth. _Farlan, what's wrong? Please stop. You have to._

"We can just all fight together," Farlan said. Something broke inside me.

_I love you, Farlan. You're my best friend. But I have to get back to Mom. I have to get back to Ruby. I'm so sorry. _

"Farlan, I have to go," I said. He looked up at me with more emotion on his face than I'd ever seen.

"I hope you and... Silken are all right," I said, my voice hitching. I turned my face away from the betrayal on his and started walking.

* * *

Mei POV

My back screamed with the pain of Pray's knife. It had hit me just above the hip, and it was hard for me to bandage it after I pulled out the blade. Every time I passed a bush or patch of grass I felt the slender leaves pricking into it. It twisted around awkwardly in an attempt to see it. Pinkish fluid covered the open flesh and the skin around it was pale. I poured a little water on it and tried to keep walking. The Careers wouldn't leave me for long.

I tried to keep quiet the rest of the day. I cried off and on, first from the pain and then from the built-up terror of the Games. I wanted to run and never stop running, far away from the other Tributes and their weapons. Thoughts flitted out of my head and were replaced with terror and helplessness. I pressed shaking arms against my face to keep from screaming.

The sun drooped and the light in the jungle faded. The energy drained from me and I sagged against a tree, crying out and shifting forward when it ground against my back. I tapped the wound gently with a finger to check on it again. The flesh was warm and I could feel my pulse in it. It wasn't as painful anymore, just dully sore. I was too exhausted to think about it. I stretched out on my stomach so I wouldn't lie on it and I was asleep in seconds. I didn't even hear the Anthem play.

* * *

Starling POV

I nibbled on some of the crackers from my sponsor package and watched the sun go down. It had been a quiet day- not a single cannon. That was bad news for me. I knew my limitations. If I was going to have any chance of survival, a lot of the others would need to kill a lot of Tributes. I wasn't about to take them all out myself.

Trees stretched on all around me. I longed to see the unblocked, wide open sky of Ten. It was like constant dusk here. I wondered if it was sunset back home, too. Sunsets were glorious there, filled with bands of wonderful color. Here in my cage of trees, I saw only a sliver of sky.

A tiny parachute blocked what little view I had. It wasn't as pretty as a sunset, but it was the next best thing. When I opened it, I saw two armbands and a note with one word.

_GO_

_What does that mean? Is there a Career nearby? No, they wouldn't let Cornflower warn me. Anyway, in any case, I guess I'll go._

* * *

**These Games WERE going awful fast! One deathless day should bring us closer to canonical timelines.**

**Near island: Chantel, Mei, Eleanor, Starling, Damien**

**Middle island: Oaken**

**Far island: Farlan/Silken and Kazuo**

**Indeterminate: Arielle, Pray and Belisarius**

**Oops, forgot Damien! There he is. He didn't randomly die.**


	26. The Final Ten

Chantal POV

No one died at all yesterday. I hoped things sped up so I could go home soon. Then again, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

I kept my ears pricked as I stalked through the forest. Aside from Mako, the Career pack was alive and well. To them, I was just another victim. Advice and lessons from Estrella swirled around in my head.

_Don't win. Survive. _

_The less they think of you, the more you are._

_Hide. Then run. Then fight._

I could see why my old teacher wasn't interested in the Academy. When she fought in her Games, she wanted glory and fame just like the rest of the Careers. Now she knew what so few Academy graduates ever would. She never shed a tear when our Tributes died. She said they asked for death and got it. The Games hadn't softened her views on violence and ferocity, but they'd made her more cunning. She enjoyed the hunt, but she also made sure she knew how to win.

I didn't run across the Careers. What I did run across was a tall, dark-haired girl. She was walking through the forest, looking around like she expected someone. She glanced over her shoulder, and her eyes, one blue and one brown, fell upon me. She turned around as I held up my spear. She held up a hand.

"Wait," she said. I paused reflexively and scanned her for weapons or allies. She smiled gently with wide eyes.

"Is that what you want? More death and blood? You don't have to," she said.

* * *

Starling POV

I took a breath to continue my plea. My only weapons were the cleaver I hardly knew how to use and my words. It had to be enough.

Her spear flew into the air. As it sailed toward my head, I could only hope Cash would find me on the other side.

* * *

Damien POV

I leapt to my feet and crouched into a fighting stance at the noise. It was human, but it wasn't the laughter of the Careers or the panicked fleeing of another Tribute. It was a painful, drawn out sound. I pressed myself against a tree and listened for any attackers or mutts. There was only the moaning. I cautiously followed it.

When I saw the girl lying on her stomach in front of a tree, I recognized the girl from Three. There was a wound on her back the size of an apple. It was slick with yellow fluid and raging red in the middle. She wasn't holding any weapons. All she had was a few chunks of bread and a roll of tape around her wrist. I walked closer to her. She saw me coming and stiffly raised her head. She curled her legs underneath her and sat back on her legs.

"Please don't kill me," she said. Her face was already wet with tears. She shuddered and whimpered softly. I hesitated.

_Am I going to? I have to get home. _Can _I do it? Can I look her in the eyes and take her life? Maybe she'll die anyway. She's certainly not a threat. _She fell silent, and it seemed the jungle grew quiet with her.

_Should I help her? Oh. She can't reach the wound well enough to bandage it. I can't do much. I could maybe wash it out or something._

In the end, I didn't do either. I thought of my stepfather and how much I wanted revenge. I thought of my mother watching her son consider murder. I walked up next to her and crouched down. She pressed her face into her sleeve and sniffed. I took her hand, and she flinched. I pulled the tape off her wrist, picked up the bag of bread, and walked away.

* * *

Belisarius POV

I knelt on the beach of the middle island, trying to see what was next. I wasn't a Career anymore, and it was both terrifying and free. I was a Tribute now, fighting for my life and not for perverted glory. The truth was, I didn't want to kill anyone ever again. But I also didn't want to die, and I knew I'd do the same as all the others.

A cannon had sounded a few minutes ago. Maybe it was the Career Pack, or maybe one of the Tributes went without water an hour too long. My heart went out to whoever it was, but I was happy I didn't have to kill him or her. Ten people were left. They'd be interviewing my parents back home. I wondered if they were proud of me.

_How many are on the island with you? _I hadn't seen any evidence of new arrivals, so Arielle and the rest were probably still clearing the first island. Maybe I was lucky and there was nobody here at all. I wasn't counting on it.

* * *

**11th place: Starling Heights- speared by Chantel**

**Starling had a rough past, but she didn't strike me as one of those Mary Sues who have ridiculous backstories but yet are still so perfect. Since I'm autistic (I'm getting tested to see the extent in a week), I felt a lot for her and Cash. She didn't have much going for her, and her only weapon wasn't much use against a Career. She just couldn't get a break. Thanks Horsepanda98 for Starling. Though she was scarred by her past, she wasn't crippled by it, and her legacy lives on in a boy that never spoke until she showed him how.**

**Close island- no change**

**Middle island- Belisarius and Oakley**

**Far island- no change**


	27. Meltdown

Cornflower POV

Two more starred pictures in my book. I'd added fourteen so far this year. Nine more were coming. But what was I going to do about Cash? I was _not _mother material. Fluvius volunteered, but Cash needed someone... quieter. After an hour summoning up the courage, I picked up a phone and started making calls.

* * *

District Ten POV

Theresa had the finest wedding shower Ten had ever seen. Nearly everyone in the District brought her something, even if it was just a handful of eggs. It didn't replace the husband she lost, but it was all we could do. She wore Angus' ring with a maturity she shouldn't have needed. It would take Ellsworth longer to heal. We were all surprised when an old woman from the Capitol arrived in Ten. She was gentler and more reserved than we thought was possible there. She walked right into Starling's old house before Cash was even gone. He took one look at her and went back to what he was doing, but at least he didn't bang his head on the wall. Maybe someday he'll even talk to her.

* * *

Arielle POV

It was easy enough for me to swim to the far island. I kept an eye out as I explored it. Only the strongest Tributes would have come here- my guess was Kazuo and his odd ally. Kazuo alone was a major threat. Together they would definitely overpower me. I'd have to tread carefully. The first night passed quietly, broken only by a single cannon. We were down to ten. I made my camp on the beach, drawing comfort from the familiar sound of the waves. The girl with the oddly colored eyes appeared in the sky. I wondered how she died and who killed her. I wondered if they enjoyed it like I used to. Suddenly, the waves didn't seem so soothing. They reminded me of a home where I was only worthwhile if I could kill. Maybe that girl was luckier than I ever was.

I was on the move early the next morning, even though I didn't know what I wanted to find. My hope was that Pray would kill everyone and miraculously die right after that, but I knew what I had to do to get home. No matter what Four did to me, it was home.

It didn't take long to run across the island's inhabitants. He must not have known I was on the island, because he was talking to his ally with no effort to keep his voice down. It wasn't Kazuo's voice, so it must have been his ally. I crouched down and listened.

"Cut it out. You're the one who's always crawling into my bed" he said. Kazuo didn't say anything. _Sorry, _what? I thought from my crouch.

"I only do that because you look lonely. I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, idiot!" he said. What on Earth was he talking about?

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at weapons," he said. _I saw Kazuo train. He was great. This is just weird._

"Oh yeah? Well you're crap at killing people!" he said. I had no idea what he could possibly be talking about. And why wasn't Kazuo saying anything? Then I saw him through the trees. Kazuo wasn't with him. He was talking to himself, and he was answering himself. The Games must have driven him mad. Something about it chilled me, and I made no move to attack. I was silent except for my breathing, but he still heard me somehow. He looked right at me and snarled. He lunged at me, drawing a knife from his pocket.

All my discomfort at killing left when that thing came at me. I sidestepped his arm and tried to spear his stomach with my trident. He gracefully danced away and used his momentum to swing around for another strike. It was like he'd been trained, but he came from Five. What was going on? I ducked under the blade and tried to sweep his feet from under him. He hopped over my leg and stomped down on it, knocking me off balance. He slammed the knife down toward my heart, and I wasn't quick enough to avoid a deep slash on my side. I pushed my trident up toward his face. He waved it aside with his arm, and the barbs cut three thin lines in his skin. There was a soft, metallic sound, and then he reared back. Blood starting spurting from his cuts, and then his nose and ears.

"Farlan! You killed him!" he screamed. Blood dribbled from his mouth and he slumped to the ground. His bloody eyes stared at nothing as he weakly thudded his hand against his chest.

"Silken," he whispered. Then his cannon went off. The whole thing was over so fast I didn't know how to react. All I did was cut his arm. Something was terribly wrong about all of it, but whatever was willing to do that to someone who crossed it would do the same to me. I wasn't going to ask any questions.

* * *

Farlan POV

_I'm Silken. I'm just a boy. I'm Farlan. I'm not a killer. I'm not what they made me. I am both. Now I am nothing._

* * *

Eleanor POV

Another cannon. Nine left. I tried to think about anything else. I itched to move, to go somewhere or do something. Sitting still did not become me. Maybe the Careers were coming nearer and I should get out of their way. Or maybe if I moved, I'd run right into them. There was no way to know.

The forest fell silent suddenly. I stilled and looked all around. If they were quiet, something was here. I didn't hear the footsteps the Careers certainly would have made if they were just hunting. That didn't mean one or more wasn't stalking me. I felt my hair pricking up as I sat.

Movement in a patch of grass in front of me made me snap to attention. I fixed my eyes on the grass and felt through my packs for one of the pocketknives. If it _was _a Career, I'd run like a dog, but a weapon couldn't hurt. I stood up to run as the grass at the edge of the clump parted to reveal it.

When I saw it, I almost dropped the knife. It was a brown, scaly head the size of my chest. It perched on top of an impossibly long neck. Two slit pupils set in yellow eyes were set on me. I forked tongue shot out of its mouth. It lunged toward me with blinding speed.

I screamed like a little girl as I tore away from it. All thoughts left me and I clawed my way up the first tree I saw. I glanced over my shoulder as I dug my nails into the bark. The snake was curling itself around the tree. It just kept coming and coming- it seemed like it would never end. It starting oozing up the tree with a sickening pulse motion. I kept screaming as I backed up on a branch and threw whatever I could grab at it. It didn't even slow down. It slithered up onto my branch and opened its mouth like a hinge, engulfing my leg up to the knee. It started pulling me down into its mouth, trying to swallow me whole.

I slammed my knife into its head over and over. One of its eyes popped and oozed liquid everywhere. Its mouth started to shred under my onslaught. I felt around behind me with my free arm and pulled at a branch. It snapped dryly, and I shoved the wood into the snake's mouth and down its throat. I pressed down on it and managed to force the mouth open wide enough that I could pull my leg out. The snake started thrashing to get the branch out of its mouth, and I stuck the knife behind its head, gouging off chunks of flesh until I saw bone. I only had one shot. I hoped I was strong enough.

I flopped forward onto the snake's back and swiveled around so we were facing the same way. I wrapped my arms around its shredded neck and pulled back as sharply as I could, bracing my legs around the tree. There was a snapping crunch like a green branch, and the snake fell limp. I let go of it and hastily slid off of the snake to the branch in front of its head. Its creepy, staring eyes wouldn't let me relax, so as soon as I caught my breath I tried to push it off the tree, but it was too heavy. I reluctantly climbed along its back, shuddering at its cold roughness, and climbed down the tree. As soon as I reached the ground, I curled my knees against my chest and started crying. It was dead, but I'd never forget it.

* * *

**10th place: Farlan Lionhardt/ Silken Alois- killed by Gamemakers by exploded tracker**

**Farlan wasn't submitted to be a Victor, but he was a good fighter. President Galba doesn't normally interfere in the Games, but she will in cases like this. Of course, exploding someone's tracker wouldn't make them bleed copiously from all orifices, but it's more dramatic that way, and the Capitol loves drama, even if they won't air Farlan's death. This was the way Farlan was supposed to go according to his submitter, and it certainly fits. Thanks Seungripanda for Farlan. He had the most complex backstory for a Tribute I've ever gotten, and he was correspondingly complex.**

**I couldn't figure out what Eleanor should do for her POV, so I sent a mutt after her. Mutts don't appear in my stories as much as they seem to in most I read, but a nice big anaconda mutt seemed fitting. Lucky for Eleanor Hysperia cares more about style than reality, because the anaconda should have constricted her before trying to swallow her, and she wouldn't have been able to defend against that.**


	28. The Gamemakers Strike

Erwin POV

Two dead kids was all I expected from the Capitol. Time to go home and let my mask fade, like the memories never would.

* * *

District Five POV

We were all surprised when Farlan's body was shown. We never even saw him fighting, and the Capitol loves a fight. Something was odd about that boy. Mr. Sparkes hadn't left the house yet. It had taken weeks for him to leave after his wife's death. Kayla walked alone to school, and she started making meals and cleaning alone. She was growing used to it.

* * *

Kazuo POV

I didn't want to admit what I knew was true until Silken's face was in the sky. I lost my best friend for the second time, and it hurt just as much. All the hope and joy I'd felt when I'd seen him again was snuffed in a heartbeat. I curled the finger on my left hand into a hollow tube and held them before my eye, saluting him with the sign of his home District.

_Whoever killed you, I'm going to find them, _I vowed. All my reluctance toward violence and worry about morality vanished. Nothing mattered except getting home, and when I got there, I'd do good by Silken. I wanted to give him the memorial he deserved- not a statue or a fountain, something meaningful. I'd build something to help people like him, whatever was wrong with him. Some sort of mental illness, I guessed. I'll train people's minds for the Arena, not just their bodies. I couldn't stop the Games, but I could let the players know what death to expect. I could call it the Falkin Project, for the individual Silken was and the innocent Farlan was.

As though Azure knew what I was thinking, a parachute floated down in front of me. I opened the long box attached to it and took out the daisho within, a long katana and a slim wazikashi. I would never know what the Capitol did to Silken, but I knew what I'd do to his murderer.

* * *

Arielle POV

Morning came, and I watched for my final island neighbor. Even on his own, Kazuo would be a fierce competitor. I had to face him eventually. I wasn't even sure Pray could take him out for me. I considered swimming for the middle island, but I was a warrior, no matter how much I hated what my District made me. Fighting was my only option.

I sensed something near me, and the hairs on my neck bristled. I raised my trident and whipped around to find myself inches away from Kazuo. His sword clanged against my trident, and he drew back immediately, slashing at my legs with his other sword. I hopped aside and aimed the flat of my hand at his nose. His sword caught me before I made contact, slicing me to the bone. Even as I screamed, I brought up a knee and slammed it into his upper leg. He lurched slightly, and I stabbed my trident into his chest. I could feel the barbs stop against his ribs, and I yanked them back out. His short sword stuck into my hip while I was still pulling. I stumbled back and smashed the length of my trident against his stomach. He toppled backwards. He started to get up with a look in his eyes that gave me pause. He didn't look like he wanted to survive, or even to win. He wanted to kill me, and I knew he could.

The Capitol trained me to win. Knowing when to run, that I learned on my own. I raked my trident across Kazuo's leg. He swiped it aside before I could get in a lethal wound, but damage was all I needed. I ran into the bush, my hip pulsing rather than truly hurting. That would come later. First I had to get away.

* * *

Oakley POV

There sure was a lot of mud on this island. Little puddles grew more numerous the more I walked. When I reached a knee-deep pond, I knew something was up.

A wet sucking sound confirmed my thoughts. The Gamemakers had grown tired of the Tributes separating themselves across three islands. It was soon going to become two islands. Water oozed up over my shoes as I sprinted for the beach. When I reached water, I wasn't on sand anymore. I was still in the forest, and I had to back up as more dirt slipped underwater.

_Where am I going to go? _I thought. _Can I reach the far island? Which island is closer? _I remembered the hatchets in my pockets and felt a nostalgic comfort. I found a branch as thick as my arm and swung my hatchet into it, rejoicing in the wonderful crack of wood. In a moment I had what I hoped would be enough to float. I held it with both arms and jumped out into the water.

* * *

Belisarius POV

_The Academy didn't teach me about this._

I pulled myself higher up the tree, stopping when a branch snapped under my grip. The water reached halfway up its trunk. It seemed to rise faster every minute.

_Should I jump off? _I didn't want to get caught in a whirlpool or caught under a tree. The soupy dirt meant they were falling all around me. I could only hope my tree had deep roots.

The ground rumbled under me, and a line of huge bubbles burst from the water. My tree started to fall straight down like it had been dropped from the sky. When I reached the water, I pushed off the tree and clawed for the surface, but the suction of the fall pulled me down deep into the water, cutting off most of my light. I was so disoriented I didn't know which was was up, and when I took a guess, branches kept catching me.

_I'm glad nobody can see me, _I thought. _Makarios and Mom and Dad love me, but in some ways, they'll be happier this way. They'll never know I never wanted to be a Victor. They won't see me struggling for life and sucking in air. Most of all, they won't know that at the end, I didn't struggle._

* * *

**9th place: Belisarius Komenus- drowned**

**Belisarius had all the skills he needed, but he never had much chance of winning because he didn't _want _to. If he had lived much longer he probably would have killed himself. He showed what District Two does to kids and that Careers aren't born monsters. Thanks RenderuntoCaesar for Belisarius. I liked him enough to add Makarios to my Victor fic, and I loved how the Academy could change his body, but never his soul.**


	29. Final Eight

Polyphemus Ignotus POV

"Hello, Panem! Presenting the highlights of this year's Final Eight Interviews! This year I've focused on two main questions: what most do you want to tell your loved one, and what advice do you have? Let's see what they say!"

* * *

The Ivingins

"You're doing great, Chantel. Try to kill the loners first. No witnesses means no one knows how strong you are."

* * *

Ruby

"I love you, Kazuo! Your mom wanted to be here, but she's too sick. Come home."

* * *

The Jagers

"You're weak. Stop sniveling and kill. Do you want to end up like Artemis? Don't be another disappointment."

* * *

The Cheungs

"Get up, sis! You have to take care of that!"

"Mei! Oh, Mei, don't go!"

* * *

The Ermins

"Take a breath, lick your wounds, and fight the rest. You're so close. Do us proud."

* * *

The Wilsons

"Oakley, you're winning!"

"Pine! Good thinking on that log. Remember that hatchets aren't just for wood."

* * *

The Cottons

"You're stronger than you think. Don't give up. Remember, you're not alone."

* * *

The Trues

"Dad said-"

"Never mind. Damien... don't do anything rash."

* * *

"Who will fall? Who will rise? The Game is in its final stages. Stay tuned, Panem! Who will our Victor be?"

* * *

**Final interviews are dull for me to write, since it's a bunch of parents saying more or less the same things. This time I provided sample quotes to give a look without writing the same thing eight times.**


	30. Lucky Six

Mei POV

_Why is it so hot? _I was dripping in sweat and the air seemed like a wet towel around me. Then coldness swept over me, and I shivered. My heart pulsed quick and thready against my wound. At least it wasn't bleeding anymore. I didn't try to touch it- I knew that hurt too much. A red streak curled around my side.

_That boy. He didn't hurt me. Where is he? _I thought. It was hard to keep focused on anything. _I should get to work. Computer lab..._

My stomach clenched and I vomited a thin stream of liquid. I tried to wipe it off, but the taste lingered in my mouth. _I'm on the ground. When did I lie down?_

It was difficult to breathe. I sucked in air and panted like a dog. My stomach flopped at the movement, and I laid my head against the hot, sticky dirt. Something thick and wet oozed down my back. My bones ached hotly.

_I want to go home. Mom, I want to go home. I need you. Is my room still there? Gotta get that done._

The world faded around me. It wouldn't hurt much longer. Everything was going to get better. I was going home.

* * *

Eleanor POV

I ripped open the gift and squealed when I saw the bounty inside. There was a box of matches, a dagger, and a huge bottle of water. Three packets were marked "spaghetti and meatballs", "chicken ala king", and "Teriyaki beef strips".

I couldn't believe my eyes when a second parachute appeared before I'd even sorted my supplies. The box underneath it was long, and it pressed down on my arms when I plucked it from the sky. Its contents chilled me. I knew a mace could help me survive, but that wasn't the way I wanted to do it. I hefted the mace and swung it against a tree. It smashed through the bark and sent chips flying everywhere. I wondered if that was what a human head would look like. It made me sick.

* * *

Damien POV

The final eight. They'd be interviewing my family right about now. My father probably had some choice comments to make.

I looked at the supplies I'd taken from the girl. Maybe she got a sponsor. Or maybe she didn't. Maybe I could have helped her. No, I knew I could have. I didn't. This was the Hunger Games. What could I do with a roll of tape? I could reinforce my shoes. They were tough, but the wetness and grime were getting to them. My feet constantly felt slimy, and my skin was starting to feel baggy.

A single twig warned me that I was about to die. I ducked just as Chantel pulled back her spear. The movement gave away her position, and I turned to face her. She pulled it back, afraid of the disadvantage if she missed, and stepped toward me cautiously. She feinted toward my side, and I dodged. She slammed full length into me, pinning my sickle against me and knocking me backward. Before I got my wind back she brought her spear down into my stomach. I tried to roll aside and block it with my sickle, but it still cut a deep hole in my flesh. Blood poured out of me and I slashed desperately at her face. She wasn't quick enough to avoid a slashed cheek, but the pain didn't stop her from ripping her spear out and slamming it back into me. I felt my insides tear and could only thrash as she stabbed me over and over. The sickle fell at my side and blood bubbled in my throat.

_Love you mom. Jenny, Cultin, you're all right. Cultur? Screw you._

* * *

Kazuo POV

My leg was in shreds, my stomach felt like I'd been rammed by a bull, and something felt chipped in my thigh. I wasn't in good shape, so the parachute couldn't have been more welcome. I smeared the paste inside across my leg, and the pain was gone in seconds. I could almost watch my flesh knit together, which was unsettling. Even my bruises started to fade. I gave as good as I got from Arielle. If she didn't get a sponsor, things would be tough for her.

I got up and started hunting. If she hadn't gotten a sponsor yet, I'd better find her before she did.

* * *

**8th place: Mei Cheung- Sepsis from an infected wound**

**One thing stuck out right away when I saw Mei. Her submitter was honest enough to say Mei was prone to panic. Lots of Tributes are ridiculously stoic. I wanted to have Mei win at first, since she sounded so adorable, but that wasn't a good reason. If she had kept her head straight she might have been able to treat her wound, but she wouldn't have had much chance. Wounds get infected to fast in the jungle. Thanks Sakurablosson for Mei. She had real flaws and real skills. I'll miss her.**

**7th place: Damien True**

**Cultur was such a jerk I really wanted Damien to win to spite him, but he didn't really have the skills. Chantel's been fighting since she could walk, so it wasn't a fair fight. I hate it when things don't end happily, but sometimes the bad guy gets away. Cultur's so nasty he'll probably get himself into a scandal eventually anyway. I just don't get to write about it. Thanks Jms2 for Damien. He had realistic skills and a backstory that got me all riled up.**


	31. Strange Bedfellows

Oakley POV

The tides washed me ashore on the farthest island, and I crawled up on the beach. I walked along the sand to get an idea of what the island looked like. I came to a patch of trees and pushed my way through. The lagoon on the other side had a girl in it. She was splashing water onto her hip, which was bleeding everywhere, and smearing paste on it. The arm that gripped it seemed to be injured too. I crouched down, but the rustling grass and movement gave me away immediately. The girl seized her trident- it must have been Arielle, then- and aimed it at me.

"Try it," she growled. She glared at me with feral eyes.

"I don't think so," I said. I held a hatchet by my side as I cautiously stood up.

"You look rough," I said. She stood up as if to prove me wrong and pressed her hand tighter against her hip.

"You should see the other guy," she said. Her eyes remained on my hatchet, while mine were on her trident.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I guess there's no harm in that. It was Kazuo," she said. "You here to fight or what?"

A dangerous idea occurred to me. "I know it's late in the game, but what do you say we work together to kill Kazuo, _then _kill each other?" I said. Her eyes flickered up to mine, then went back to my hatchet.

"I mean, you're more trained and all, and if we fight now you'll probably win, but you might get hurt even more, and then Kazuo will come," I said. "I know both you and Kazuo are stronger than I am, so my only chance is to gang up with one of you against the other and hope my ally gets hurt. We still both want each other to die, but it's sort of a win-win."

Arielle was silent for a moment, but I could tell she thought the idea was sound.

"All right. Give me a minute for the medicine to finish, and let's go."

* * *

Pray POV

There couldn't be many people left on the island. There were only six people left in all, and two Careers were already dead. I couldn't help but replace a portion of my stealth with speed as I hunted for prey. The Games were drawing to a close, and the Gamemakers would grow impatient if there wasn't a fight soon. I tried to suppress the dangerous hope in the back of my mind. I was ready to go home, but I had to keep fighting. One slip and I'd be as dead as if I never trained, as dead as Artemis. There was no room for failure, but my first time might come at any minute.

Something crinkled nearby me. It was an artificial sort of noise, like crumpling paper. It certainly wasn't natural, and that meant someone was near. I pricked my ears and heard a soft scuffle, like someone standing up. Impulsively, I threw a knife in the direction the sound came from. Someone squawked, and I saw Eleanor jump up from the undergrowth. She turned to follow the knife's path and saw me. She was too close to run away, and to my surprise, she raised a mace. I had years of training and experience on her, but she was taller than me and so much more muscular. I tried to stop the fight before she could strike by throwing another knife, but she dodged it and ran inside my throwing range. She bowled me over and raised her mace to smash my head. She was too heavy to push off, so I struck upward with my throwing knife. It glanced off her ribs, but her aim was off and the mace crushed the dirt beside my head. I punched her nose, knowing she'd tear up and her vision would be impaired for a second. Fear like I'd never known poisoned my heart. Never before had I been pinned underneath my opponent. I'd never been an inch from death. All my plans left me, and all I had was instinct.

I slashed at her leg, hoping to hit her femoral artery and bleed her out in seconds. Her mace interrupted me when it smashed into my ribs. I heard at least two distinct cracks, and my lungs felt like they'd burst. Air leaked out of me in a wheeze as I started to thrash and try to shake her off. My fingers hooked into claws and I dug them into her eyes. She screamed and reared back, and my knife was in her throat in an instant. Blood covered my face, and I coughed as it pooled in my mouth. Eleanor slumped on top of me, and I shoved her off like she was a slimy lizard. I felt relief, not triumph, when her cannon went off. As I wiped off my face, I tried to tell myself that all the salty liquid was blood, and none of it was the tears I'd never admit to.

* * *

Eleanor POV

I knew I never had a chance, but maybe the next Tribute will thanks to me. The life bled out of me just like it had for Aimee. I'd never see my house or the bright fabrics of Eight again, but maybe I'd see her.

* * *

**Sixth place: Eleanor Cotton**

**I don't get many muscular female Tributes, other than Careers. Eleanor was a favorite with a lot of you, and with me as well. It seemed unfair for her to die so violently. She did show that Pray isn't as impervious as she thinks. I originally had Eleanor planned to die early. She lived as long as she did because she was strong, adaptable, and optimistic. That footage of her and the snake will be a Capitol favorite for years to come. Thanks stellaslomp for Eleanor. She never played the Game, even when allying with the Careers could have gotten her protection. She started as a nice girl and she ended as one.**


	32. Three's a Crowd

Page POV

Eleanor was one of the most popular Tributes I ever had. Sponsors were clamoring to help her. Not that it did her any good. They all told me how impressed they were with Calden's heroism and how they just loved how sunny Eleanor was. It doesn't make them any less dead.

* * *

District Eight POV

Some of the strongest teens in the District unload our trucks, but every one of them was crying that day. It was nice to be known for heroes and happy people, but we'd rather be known for winners.

* * *

Chantel POV

_Arielle, Kazuo, Pray, Oakley, and me. _I could sense there weren't that many people on the island. Arielle was the most likely to go to another island. Kazuo and Oakley might. Pray seemed too short to swim that far. If my assumptions were right, I was most likely sharing an island with Pray. Eleanor's face in the sky last night made it more likely. I'd seen her swimming to my island back at the Bloodbath, and unless she died as naturally as you could in the Games, Pray got her. Now it was just us two, and the island wasn't big enough for both of us.

* * *

Kazuo POV

The kevlar vest was a great gift, but it couldn't hold a candle to the blue rose. I was determined to win fast enough that I could present it to Ruby. I slipped into the vest and smeared mud all over it. With luck, my opponents wouldn't notice it.

I didn't have to wait long. Arielle had left a clear trail when she "strategically retreated", and it was easy to find her on the beach. I wasn't expecting to see another boy with her. I knew from the Academy that if partners weren't trained to fight together, they often just got in each others' way, but I'd still need to stay on my toes.

I crept up behind the boy, hoping to take him out before they noticed I was there. Arielle's training was top-notch, though, and she yelled out a warning before I could strike. The boy whipped around with a hatchet in his hand. I slammed my shoulder into him and circled around Arielle as he struggled up. If I could keep her between us, he wouldn't throw.

Arielle raked her trident across my side as I ran past her. I ignored the blood and slashed at her with both swords. She batted aside the one aimed at her throat and sacrificed a cut down her upper arm. My blade was captured between the prongs of her trident. She twisted her arm sharply and my shorter sword snapped halfway up its blade. She tried to step aside to give the boy a clear shot. I slashed my remaining blade across her stomach, opening a gaping strip of flesh. She gasped and fell on her backside, gripping the cut with one hand and holding out her trident toward me with the other. Immediately, the boy threw a hatchet, and it crashed against my ribs. I staggered back and pulled it out, holding it in my free hand.

"You got one more shot. Better make it good," I said. The boy glanced behind him, measuring the distance from the sand to the cover of the trees. I hoped he'd try it. Hatchets weren't my specialty, but he was too close to miss.

He came to the same conclusion and advanced toward me. I had the advantage in height, and it was clear he was going to rely on his superior muscles. When he was just out of range of my sword, he threw his hatchet at my swordbearing arm and threw himself on my other arm. I felt bone and muscle tear when I tried to move my sword arm, but it worked enough for me to fold it back and stick it into his stomach. It came neatly out of the other side, and as he reared back in pain I drew it up, ripping a lot slit into him and spraying blood everywhere. His cannon went off in a heartbeat. In all the commotion I hadn't notice Arielle's, but when I saw her lying on the sand with a hand trailing in the water, I knew I was safe. Ruby would get her flower, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Arielle POV

So much blood, like the tide pools back home. I asked for this. I fought for this. Did I ever want this? I tugged myself forward on the sand and reached the water's edge. I stretched my hand into the cool water. That was what I wanted.

* * *

Oakley POV

_Well, this bloody stinks. I gotta give it to you, Kazuo. You knocked em' dead._

* * *

**In this chapter we learn that Kazuo is a total boss. When I planned this chapter, it ended a bit differently.**

**5th place: Arielle Ermin- massive shock and blood loss resulting from a sword would by Kazuo**

**Arielle was helpful because she made a great leader for the Careers. Like most of the Careers I get, she wasn't totally onboard with all the violence and ended up disillusioned. I originally had her and Oakley killing Kazuo, then her betraying Oakley and killing him, but I realized something. Since the Games started, Arielle likes killing less, and Kazuo likes it more. In the end, Arielle wanted her old life back. She didn't get it, but she died with a bit of it in her hands. Thanks ItsaCatsWorld for Arielle. She grew and she matured. In another world, she would have been a lovely woman.**

**4th place: Oakley Woodson- impaled by Kazuo**

**Even though Kazuo did kill both his opponents, that doesn't mean they're weak. My father is a Marine, and he taught me about fighting two opponents. Kazuo did it exactly right, and Oakley didn't know to get behind him. I loved Oakley because I'm really good at making puns. Later in the Games, I forgot to add them, but I made sure his last words were as funny as ever. Thanks Ludy5 for Oakley. He brought us all laughter and he fought a good, long Game.**


	33. Two's Company

Paul POV

Sabrina was a sweet, caring girl. I was surprised when she made it past the Bloodbath. Oaken was a surprise as well. I could see him fading into the Victor the Capitol was looking for- stoic, merciless, and certainly not jovial. I saw him again right before he died. As his life faded, I saw him smile. I could only imagine the joke in his head.

* * *

District Seven POV

Sometimes the Reaping takes bullies or brats. It's still terrible to watch them die. It's worse when it takes people like Sabrina and Oaken. It's quiet here without Oaken. It's even quiet without Sabrina, and she hardly ever spoke. It's quiet without her to listen. In her silence, she shouted.

* * *

Jonah POV

There were a million more where Mako came from. I spent most of the Games helping Shelle get sponsors for Arielle. That girl had promise. In an earlier year, she might have won. I wouldn't have wanted her in my Games. But as they progressed, the competition and the Careers grew fiercer, like we realized there was no hope of it ever ending. She didn't want to be a butcher, and it cost her the Games.

* * *

District Four POV

We didn't try to comfort the Ermins. They had reacted, like so many parents of fallen Careers, with anger. They refused to go into Arielle's room and insisted that she had shamed the family. They weren't fooling us. Dozens of families before them had done the same thing. They mourned with anger instead of sadness. They didn't miss their lost honor. They missed their children.

* * *

Chantel POV

I stared into the eyes of a hunter, and she stared back at me. Pray was bent over her spear like it was the only thing that tethered her to he humanity. I expected her to drop into a crouch and hiss at me. Her teeth were bared like a cat's. I held my own spear as we circled.

I had hoped she would throw hers first in her passion, but even then she knew better. She dipped down and scooped a handful of loose soil, throwing it at my eyes. I dodged it easily, but the instant I moved she leaped at me. In a flash she was within my strike and both our weapons were near useless. Her fingers flew toward my eyes. I snatched her wrist and bit it until she yanked away. Even as she pulled her arm away, it flew to her waist to grab a throwing knife. I dropped my spear and smashed my head into her nose. Her eyes filled with water and I took her second of blindness to punch her throat. She coughed and reeled back. Then blinding pain scorched under my hips. Everything flashed white, and Pray shoved me back. I landed on my backside, and I felt something shatter as I hit. I saw Pray bending over one of the fallen spears. Before I could get my legs under me, it was in my stomach. The other spear soon followed.

I pressed my hand against my stomach and watched the red blood wash over the pink of my bracelet. I wasn't going to be a Victor. The girls back home were right about that. But none of them ever would have made it this far. I wasn't a weak rich girl. None of them even fought. They would never know what it meant to watch their life leak out of them. Fear blocked my thoughts for a moment, but it soon shifted to resignation as I lost the blood needed for emotion. I tried and failed. They never even tried.

* * *

Kazuo POV

The cannon was almost drowned out by the chaos around me. It started with a nearly inaudible rumble, but it grew into a roar as the ground underneath me broke apart and shook. All I could do was run for the sea as the island shook itself apart and sank into the water. As it disappeared, it sent up a huge wave that pushed me right at the final island. At once, I knew. I wouldn't have to lift a finger to get there. The Gamemakers wanted their showdown. With the new sword a sponsor had sent, and the medicine that came with it soothing my wounds, I was ready for the fight.

* * *

**This one's a little short, since I couldn't well go into the final fight yet. That needs its own chapter. Almost there...**

**3rd Place: Chantel Ivingin- speared by Pray**

**Chantel was my original Victor. Every time I start a fic, I have someone in mind that I think will win. Chantel seemed likely since she was a Career, even if she wasn't with the pack, and she was more than capable. She was my Victor up until about two chapters ago. She didn't do anything wrong, I just saw another story taking shape. She wasn't just a spoiled brat, and the girls from One are lucky they won't see her again. Thanks Kkfanatic for Chantel. For once, your Tribute didn't get eaten by Mutts or killed by Gamemakers. She died fighting probably the most determined Career I've ever gotten.**

**It might be hard to tell, but Pray totally kicked Chantel in the crotch. That doesn't hurt women as much as men, but we do have a pubic bone there that can easily be broken by a kick, and that's what happened.**


	34. The Final Hunt

Pray POV

I tried not to let my thoughts wander as I smeared the contents of my sponsor gift all over myself. All that mattered was the hunt. Kazuo was stronger than I was. I would have to plan for that. He was much taller than I was. I would have to attack from higher ground. Depending on his weapon, I may need to adjust my strategy.

A thousand warring emotions fought for dominance in my head. Fear battled confidence. Shreds of innocence fell before bitter experience. Panic tried to overcome rationality. In the end, they canceled each other out. I was left with nothing but the hunt.

The forest seemed somehow sharper. The colors were so bright I could taste them. The light was a laser cutting through the trees. Every sound was a scream. My plan took place as I looked at the other item my sponsor had send. My fingers curled into claws and the hunt began.

* * *

Kazuo POV

I was one Tribute away from Ruby. One Tribute away from the medicine my mother needed. It didn't matter that Pray was one away from winning, too. My love for Ruby and my mother left no room for mercy. I hoped they would understand that, and I hoped they never would.

Ruby's blue eyes shone in my mind, the blue eyes so unique and so lovely. I ached to see them again, and to give her the rose that couldn't match their beauty. My hand brushed against her rose. I didn't feel worthy to touch it. The blood on my hands might stain it.

I'd known Pray would make it far. She was a savage. I didn't know if she was capable of love. It would be like shooting a mad dog. For a moment, I couldn't comprehend what would make a person into that. Then I knew it was the same thing that happened to me.

The light dimmed as the sun fell lower. In a few hours it would be dusk. Pray probably trained in darkness just for that. It would serve me well to start the battle before she had the advantage. I kept my steps light as I stalked the forest. It would be over soon.

_Silken, Ruby, Mother, Tetra. _So many people to see again.

A tree loomed over me, and its leaves brushed over my back as I walked. Then they rustled, and a weight bore down on me, nearly knocking me to my knees.

_It's a mutt, _I thought in an instant. I saw the legs wrapping themselves around my waist were human. I wasn't wrong.

* * *

Pray POV

Kazuo wasn't stunned for an instant. His arm, holding a katana, swung back at me to decapitate me. I dug my claws into his hand and felt the flesh shred underneath them. Megara was saying something when she sent the sponsor's steel claw gloves get through. She was calling me an animal. Then let me be one.

Even as Kazuo cried out at my strike, I seized his ear in my teeth and tossed my head like a terrier. He reached for his other sword, but I had it pinned between me and his back. He threw himself onto his back, pinning me back against the ground. I grabbed at his throat with my other hand. My claws hooked under his chin, but before I could tear out his throat, he grabbed my hand in his and tore it away. He sliced his katana across my leg, raking away half the flesh to the bone. I switched targets and raked my fingers across his eyes. The one I hit burst like a broken egg and fluid rushed from it like a final burst of tears. Kazuo shrieked like I'd never heard a man cry. His free hand flew to his eye. I concentrated my claws on his swordbearing arm.

* * *

Kazuo POV

All the pain I'd ever felt in training was nothing like this. This was visceral, rending, mortal pain, pain from wounds even the Capitol could never fix. Pray's devil claws shredded my arm like a batting tiger. Something snapped and my arm went limp. Before Pray switched her attention, I grabbed the sword in my remaining arm and sliced it below my own shoulder, taking three of her fingers with a strip of my flesh. She yowled like a panther and stuck the stubs into my good eye, blinding me with blood. I felt her surviving hand grab at the handle of my sword and jerked it away. She dug her claws into my hand and pulled them down along my wrist, opening new streams of blood. It was getting harder to stand. I fell back to my knees and leaned against my bloody hand.

"_Ruby! _Take care of her!" I cried.

* * *

Pray POV

Blood, blood, blood. My blood and his blood. Can't think. Can't hurt. Just hunt. I am the hunter. I am the hunter. I am the hunter.

_I am not the prey! _

I aimed at the prey's throat again. His fingers pulled weakly at mine. I shoved past them and shoved deeper until my claws scraped against bone. More blood mingled with his and mine. I bared my fangs and tore.

The blood stopped flowing. I was sitting on top of the prey, which was lying on its stomach. There wasn't much skin left for me to claw.

A terrible sound roared in my ears. I snarled and leaped to my feet, ready to claw that as well, but nothing was there. There was only a voice with no body for me to hunt.

"_Presenting the winner of the twenty-eight Hunger Games, Pray Jager!_

The hunt was over.

* * *

**2nd place: Kazuo Braun- combination blood loss, massive tissue damage, shock, and suffocation by Pray**

**Kazuo seemed like Silken's lighthearted partner at first, and I didn't think he'd make it this far. Even though he didn't have a Career's mentality, he did have their training, and it showed in the end. He didn't win the fight against Pray because she was a beast. He was a great friend and even though the Games did twist him, he remembered what was important in the end. Thanks Tomatoesformarco for Kazuo. He wasn't a cliche Career and he and Silken were a cool pair.**

**Victor: Pray Jager**

**I didn't intend for Pray to win at first. My first thought when I got her was "It's going to be really hard to find a realistic way to kill her". Along the way, it became clear I was biased against Careers and that Pray was probably one of the best hunters in Games history. She wasn't crazy like Mist or cruel like Beth. She was just a Terminator, and I couldn't stop her. She did develop some human emotions and fears, but even her own humanity couldn't stop her. She tore her way through these Games on a path of blood. Thanks JeantheHorse98 for Pray. She challenged me to acknowledge that she wasn't just a monster and she let me know in no uncertain terms that victory was rightfully hers.**

**There you have it. Probably the grandest finale I've written. After the almost graceful duel of the Peppermint/Venus fight and the inevitable conclusion of Erwin and Nairobi, I decided two Careers would have a no-holds-barred, to the death blood match, and I made it as visceral as I could. There will be a few more wrap-up chapters, and then everything starts again.**


	35. A New Start

I tore at the straps that bound me to the bed. Three of my fingers burst open, soaking the sheets with blood. Something cold seeped into my veins, and I fought the darkness that pulled at me.

When I woke, metal bands held my limbs completely immobile. I knew it wouldn't do any good to fight. I'd almost forgotten what I was fighting about. Images of the Games and blood flashed in my head, and I remembered.

I was the Victor. I won the Games and earned life and riches. Everything I ever trained for was mine. I'd expected satisfaction or pride. All I got was a question. Now what was I going to do? What was left?

I was where Artemis should have been. Had I really avenged her death? I hadn't killed her killer. She'd died minutes after she cut Artemis down. Did it even matter if I did avenge her? She was still dead. She shouldn't need revenge. She should have won. My sister was gone, and nothing would change that.

I remembered the fight with Kazuo, all ripping flesh and tearing skin. How much had they been able to save? I craned my chin under the sheet and nudged it up so I could look.

My normally tanned skin was now a glowing shade of bronze. My eyes went right to my chest. Before the Games, I'd always looked younger than my age, like I hadn't hit puberty yet. No more of that now- I had breasts like two large oranges. That was going to make it hard to balance. My body was without blemish, but three fingers on my left hand looked even more perfect somehow. They moved when I flexed them, but when I tapped my thumb against them they were too smooth. All my nails were filed sharp. A thin silver band looped around my left leg. My wiry, slight muscles had been pumped up to be more visible.

_Capitol, _I thought in disgust. _Oh shoot, what did they do to my face?_

I shook the sheet off my head and looked around the room. There were no mirrors, but with a little stretching I could make out my faint reflection in a window. I was almost impressed. I looked like my own essence. They'd altered my eyebrows to slant upwards like a drawn sword. My cheekbones were stark and cold. My lips had been stained blood-red and my eyes that used to sparkle now sparked with flecks of feral yellow. It was like staring into the face of a panther.

I'd hoped for some time alone, but my movement must have set off a monitor, because a doctor walked into the room within minutes. I couldn't imagine how the man had gotten through medical school. His long hair was like something from an old romance novel, and his pupils were shaped like hearts. He smiled a gooey smile at me.

"I see you're awake! My, you gave us a lot of trouble. We had to induce a coma for five days," he said. It was standard procedure, I knew, but it still seemed invasive. The doctor set about prodding me and taking my readings.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded. "I can't walk with these things!"

"We were going for an Amazon look," he said. "With full breasts and a harshly beautiful face."

_Amazons had _one _breast, idiot. Unlike you, they cared about whether they could _fight, I thought.

"What about my fingers?" I asked.

"You'll find they're even better than real ones," he said. "The nails are stronger, too. Wouldn't want the Capitol's Leopard Girl to break a talon. We managed to sew your leg back together, but so much flesh was missing we had to seal it with that band. _I, _for one, think it looks stunning."

There was no point in talking with that man. I lay back and waited for him to leave me alone.

"Can I get up now?" I asked as he fiddled with the straps.

"It would be better if you rested more," he said. I tried out my newly fierce eyes in a glare. He let me up. I paused before I started for the door. A day ago, I was the hunter. Now there was no prey left. What was I now?

"Your mentor should arrive soon to escort you to your stylists," the doctor said. I heard visitors clamoring behind the door and knew I was headed for the crowded life of a Capitol darling.

"Screw that and screw her," I said. I could find them myself.

* * *

**I'm not sure the other Victors will be brave enough to initiate Pray...**


	36. Crowning

Most Victors get pretty dresses or sharp suits for their interviews. Not me. My legs were encased in skintight black leather pants and a tribal-style brown top wound around my top, leaving my stomach exposed. The only say I'd had in the ensemble was my nails, which were painted silver. My stylists had wanted pink. The second I objected they reacted like I hissed at them. It's not like I was going to do anything. That would be like hunting a puppy.

Seutonius didn't look very happy to see me. He was as professional as ever, but I knew when he looked at me, he saw the six Tributes that weren't here because of me. He kept his face impassive and his questions curt.

"I'm sure none of us are very surprised to see you here again," he said with a smile fake enough to fool the crowd.

"I can't say I am either," I said.

"What do you plan to do now that you're a Victor?" he asked. I'd hoped he wouldn't ask that, and I didn't exactly have an answer.

"I suppose I'll go home," I started. Seutonius waited a moment for me to continue and then rescued me.

"We're just dying to see the replay. Let's get that started," he said. _Oh yes, you all know so much about dying, _I thought with a glowing smile.

The replay started, and I watched the hunt from start to finish. I looked so intense and focused during the Bloodbath, but it didn't last. I was horrified to see how plain my emotions were during the Games. I wasn't crying like a baby, but everyone could see I was terrified. I wanted to crawl underneath the chair and hide.

The Games certainly were a spectacle this year. Audience members screamed as we watched the terrible shark attack Alexa, and even I was impressed when Eleanor killed the snake. When it was down to me and Kazuo, it seemed like emotion and control both left me. I watched as I smeared myself in camouflage paint and crouched in a tree above Kazuo. The crowd erupted when I burst out like a leopard and fell upon him. It had felt so detached when I was there. It was like seeing it for the first time.

I watched twenty-three Tributes die, and something bothered me about it. Most of them looked like terrified kids. Some, like Aimee, looked peaceful, and that was worse. When I saw Kazuo lying on the ground, all I could see was Artemis. Artemis over and over, dying forever. I didn't know any of those Tributes, but now they were just like her. Somewhere, other people were feeling the same way I felt when I watched her die. I couldn't manage to feel guilty- I only wanted to live- but I found that I didn't want to hunt anymore. I didn't know what I wanted. Hunting was all I knew.

President Galba seemed genuinely pleased when she approached with my crown. She always seemed to approve of Career Victors. We tend to be grateful to the Capitol for letting us train. I scrutinized my crown as I waited for her to present it. Like every other part of the Games, I'd studied them minutely for years, and it was easy to see that every detail was significant. My crown was sturdy and thick, not a light tiara or circlet like I'd seen in other years. Six large rubies circled around it, and smaller ones studded the bottom. It was a blood crown, fit for a hunter. It was a perfect choice.

* * *

**The chapters are getting shorter since there's only one POV. A few more and we'll be ready for a whole new start.**


	37. Epilogue

ONE YEAR LATER

A Victor's life can be as dull as it would seem. I'd fought twenty-three other kids in a death match and won. I couldn't really top that. For a Victor from Two, there were a few choices. I could teach at the Academy, tutor privately, or generally be a celebrity. I'd seen enough violence to work at the Academy, plus there was that time an Academy hopeful, a girl who couldn't have been more than six, handed me a drawing of me killing Kazuo and said I was her hero. What kind of parents does she have? Parents just like mine, I suppose.

There were the usual Capitol fusses and parties, but those were like pulling teeth to me. Megara dutifully reminded me to find a talent and offered no help, so I pretended to look for one. I spoke at the Academy graduation and at some Peacekeeper events. Mostly I sat at home and threw weapons at things. It didn't have the same thrill.

The rest of the Victors gathered with me during my second initiation. Rudolf Shmits had just completed his Games, and we were welcoming him to the pack. I might should have been resentful, since his victory meant the death of my first two proteges, but he deserved it. He'd taken out seven people- one more than I had- with some pretty kicking traps. Best of all, he wasn't scared of me.

I should have expected it. Everyone from the Capitol was terrified of "Silver Claws". In hindsight, painting my nails silver during my own initiation wasn't going to make me many friends. Even back in Two people scooted away when they saw me on the streets. I was the ideal citizen of Two. Bunch of hypocrites.

I could get used to Rudolf's face around the Capitol. He was a foot taller than I was, and he looked striking even before the Capitolites sharpened him up. Most of the other Victors were a little scared of him, too. He knew to put on a good show with the Tributes he snared, and his Arena, a sunless rocky plain, only made him more foreboding. He slipped away to a corner table in a dimly lit bar. When I found him, I took the stool next to him.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink?" I asked with a smirk.

"What'll it be for you, a thimbleful?" he shot back.

"Good one. You're not afraid of mean old Silver Claws Jager?" I asked. Truth was, I _was _a lightweight, but I knew my way around a drink. Nobody was about to tell Silver Claws she wasn't legal. I flagged down the bartender and told him to surprise me.

"Not if you aren't afraid of Ruthless Rudolph," he said. That got a laugh.

"Are they really calling you that?" I asked. His smile faded.

"No. They don't call me anything. They just hope I go away," he said. I'd never heard him say so many words since he arrived in the Capitol before the Games. We didn't talk much more after that. We just kept each other company as only two Victors could. At the end of the night, I offered to show him around the Capitol sometime. I also offered to show him around my room.

Soon enough, it was time for his Victory tour. My own had been more entertaining than I'd hoped. Of course, I wasn't popular in any District but Two, but I got by. I didn't relish looking at twenty-three grieving families. It all seemed so pointless. I had to do something. Technically I wasn't allowed to share my award money with the other Districts, but there was nothing against a little bouquet of flowers. The Capitol didn't need to know that when Kazuo's girl unwrapped her blue roses, a small fortune fell out. I couldn't bring the lost children back, but maybe their families got a little comfort.

After Rudolf got back from his tour, I showed him around the Capitol some more, and I never really stopped. It wasn't like we had anyone else to go to. People were terrified of us or disturbed by us. They seemed to agree we were a fitting match. After a few months, he came to visit me in my Victor's Village house. It turned out to be a very long visit.

It was hard to learn to feel after so many years. It didn't come easy, and we're still a cold pair. The only thing I usually feel is the emptiness Artemis left. She'd be glad I won, but I'd be more glad if she had too. Other than that, the only thing keeping me from dying of boredom is Rudolph. It wasn't easy for either of us to let someone else into our lives, and we're still not completely open. A Victor's life is a lonely one, but at least we're alone together.

* * *

**There we have it. It seems Pray, of all people, has found a match. If you stick around for the long haul, you may find her offspring are significant as well. Sorry about the tense changes. This was sort of half-recount and half-current. Of course, Pray will appear in future fics, and if her submitter adds more stuff or a talent I'll add that. I will, also of course, be starting a new SYOT soon, but I plan to take a few days to arrange the Tributes and get everything in order, so it will be a few days before any new actual story goes up. I'll be posting some info on the new SYOT posthaste.**


End file.
